Phases Of The Moon
by ImmaWolfGirl
Summary: What do you do when your torn between two worlds? And the decision is not just based on you but is based on another soul? Who is right and who is wrong? This story takes place in NEW MOON. Rated M for mild language and lemony goodness. - Team Jacob -
1. Unknown Feelings

**Phases Of The Moon**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not under any circumstances own or take credit for the characters and plots you recognize from the original Twilight Saga. That right goes to its rightful owner, the wonderful Mrs. Stephenie Meyer but I do perhaps take credit for the plots you don't recognize from the original Twilight Saga. Oh, and Go Team Edward and Jacob! ;)

* * *

Chapter 1

Unknown Feelings

* * *

_We stared at each other for a long moment. His hand smoldered against my skin. In my face, I knew there was nothing but wistful sadness----I didn't want to have to say goodbye now, no matter for how short a time. At first his face reflected mine, but then, as neither of us looked away, his expression changed._

_He released me, lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing them down to my jaw. I could feel his fingers tremble----not with anger this time. He pressed his palm against my cheek, so that my face was trapped between his burning hands._

_"Bella," he whispered._

_I was frozen._

_No! I hadn't made this decision yet. I didn't know if I could do this, and now I was out of time to think. But I would have been a fool if I thought rejecting him now would have no consequences._

_I stared back at him. He was not __my__ Jacob, but he could be. His face was familiar and beloved. In so many real ways, I did love him. He was my comfort, my safe harbor. Right now, I could choose to have him belong to me._

_Alice was back for the moment, but that changed nothing. True love was forever lost. The prince was never coming back to kiss me awake from my enchanted sleep. I was not a princess, after all. So what was the fairy-tail protocol for __other__ kisses? The mundane kind that didn't break any spells?_

_Maybe it would be easy----like holding his hand or having his arms around me. Maybe it would feel nice. Maybe it wouldn't feel like a betrayal. Besides, who was I betraying, anyway? Just myself._

_Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. And I was still absolutely undecided._

_Pages 410 - 411 in New Moon_

Then suddenly I felt his lips on mine, they were somehow soft and warm in a way I've never felt before but that's because the only other person I've kissed was Ed....Edward ---- I could finally say his name without feeling the hole in my chest ripple and send me into a fit, where I'd wind up on the floor holding my chest together ---- and his lips were nowhere near Jacob's. As we continued to kiss in pure silence, our lips moving in every direction.

I suddenly heard Alice's voice from the doorway, it causing me to jump and Jacob to go rigid. "Bella!" She said, in shock at what she had witnessed a few seconds ago. I stayed frozen in my spot, not knowing what to say. "What do you think your doing kissing a...." she trailed off, looking Jacob up and down in a disgusted look. "Werewolf?" She finished.

Jacob was now tremoring from head to toe, his eyes squeezed shut in concentration and he finally got himself back under control, when he spun around to face tiny Alice compared to him, "Excuse you? What me and Bella does is strictly between me and her, not filthy bloodsuckers as yourself. Oh, and by the way I bet it's better than making out with someone that's cold stone."

Alice squinted her eyes toward Jacob before proceeding to turn to face me, "But Bella, how could you? How could you do this to my brother?"

I was now confused, how could I do what to Edward? It didn't make sense, he left me, wanting me to have a better life without any interference from him. I shook my head, "Do what?" I finally spoke up.

She was now looking at me like it was an obvious answer but then it faded, "You know what nevermind. I didn't say anything," she was now turning around. "I best be going now, it seems like everything's okay. It was lovely seeing you again, Bella and please promise me you won't do anything else that might cause you to do something irrational."

"But Alice, what did you mean how could you do this to my bro-" she cut me off, "It's nothing. Just promise me, okay?"

"Okay, I promise but Alice?" She swiftly came over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before she glided through the doorway and out of sight, as I stood there, waiting to hear the door open and then close from her departure. When I still didn't hear it, I assumed she had already slipped out without a single noise. I felt the tears welled up in my eyes, just waiting to spill over. When I felt Jacob's arms wrapped around my waist and I turned to see his face was now calm and serene. I buried my face in his chest, feeling finally the tears spill over and trail down my cheek.

He gently rubbed my back, "It's okay, honey. Everything is gonna be okay. Jacob's here."

For once he was right. Everything is gonna be okay and this time I know it, as long as I had Jacob everything was and always will be okay. I looked up with a slight trace of tears down each side of my cheek and once again Jacob cupped my face between his enormous hands and kissed me ever so softly on the lips, "I love you." He said, it coming out only in a low whisper.

"I know," I said, now giving him a half smile. "I love you too." I was able to finally say the three hardest words without worrying about him taking it in the wrong way because we were finally past that stage and there was no need to keep it bottled up any longer. Instead of feeling a slight hint of betrayal toward Edward or me, I felt relieved and all the feelings that I thought I never would have with anyone else besides Edward was finally making its appearance but how could it be? I told myself multiple times that Edward was my one and only and that not even my best friend Jake could interfer with that. Was it because I finally told myself Edward was never coming back and I truly needed to move on or was it because I held onto Edward for so long and that I kept beating myself up every single day to every single hour that I can't love anybody else as much as I loved Edward, hiding what I truly felt for Jacob deep down in the depths of my heart? As those two possible theories ran through my head like a broken down record player. I finally decided to push it off to the side for now until I was alone in my bedroom again, that thought made me cringe slightly.

Just then my air choked off - Jacob pulled me up in a bear hug too tight to breathe, "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that."

He still had me in a tight hug, that it was becoming unbearable, "Jake....can't....breathe," I gasped.

He laughed and loosened his grip on me but still kept his arms locked around me. "Sorry, need to learn how to control myself a little better." He said, grinning.

I couldn't help but to smile back, "I'd say."

As we stood in the middle of the kitchen smiling and staring into each other's eyes like a couple teenagers crazy in love for one another. After another minute past, Jake broke the awkward silence, "So what do you wanna do?" He said, now taking one hand and lightly brushing the back of his fingertips along my cheek. The warm trail he left behind felt unbelievably good on my skin and I closed my eyes, slowly inhaling and exhaling. "Bells?"

I was suddenly pulled back down to planet Earth, "Huh?"

"I said what do you wanna do? I'm gonna tell Jared and Embry that the bloodsucker had fled town and to tell Sam I'm taking the day off, so we could hangout." He said, shaking his head with the smile still stretched across his beautiful face.

"Oh, um....Gee I don't know." I said, biting my bottom lip.

"Well, do you wanna go back to La Push and hangout there or are you too sick of that place by now?" He said.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Sorry, should've figured you would be." He said, now taking his arms away from me completely and looking down at the linolum.

I took a step toward him and reached my hand up to place it on his cheek, he sighed contently and held my hand to his face, "It's not that I'm sick of it but I thought we could do something else for our first actual date as a couple now."

He looked up and smiled, "Like what?"

"Well, I don't know, we could go down to Port Angeles and see a movie, if you want?" I suggested.

"Hmm, doesn't sound like a bad idea but can I pick this time since your last movie choice sucked?" He said, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey now Crosshairs wasn't that bad."

"Sure it wasn't. If you like watching people throw spears at each other and plus their special effects were just horrible."

As I thought back to the day that we went to the movies with Mike tagged along and Jacob sitting through half the movie, ---- Just before Mike had to leave ---- laughing as someone on the screen got speared in the chest, sending blood squirting in the air. Thinking back to those days, as much pain I was going through, those days were still one of the best days of my life. "True. They probably could've done better with their special effects."

"Exactly. So that's why it's _my_ turn to pick out the movie." He said.

"Okay fine, fair deal." I said, smiling. Honestly, I didn't care what movie we saw, as long as it was an _us_ thing, I'm up for it.

He smiled. "Oh how I just love winning." He said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Well, don't get use to it for long." I said, grinning mischieviously.

"Oh I wouldn't plan on it." He said, hiding a smirk.

* * *

_This is my first ever Fan Fiction story that I've posted on here. :D After reading New Moon about a couple months ago, along with seeing the movie 4 times in the theaters, I couldn't help the disappointment I got when Bella and Jacob almost kiss but they don't. So I thought writing my own version of what could've happened would lessen my disappointment a little which it did. ;) I have plenty more ideas for this story but I'm not quite sure if I should post anymore or not until I find out from you guys, if you wanna see this story go somewhere or not. So please review and let me know._

_Thanks,_

_XoDreameroX_


	2. First Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters and contents from the Twilight Saga. If I did lets just say I would be an extremely rich 16 year old with a huge house in California and would've totally met Taylor Lautner by now. :D But since I don't I'm just settling with low wages and an Apartment in Arizona and still drooling over Taylor from a far distance. :(

* * *

Chapter 2

First Date

* * *

As I was upstairs getting ready ---- Throwing on a casual baby blue blouse and jeans. Nothing too dressy but nothing too casual for a trip to the movies ---- while Jake went back to the reservation with Jared and Embry to tell Sam and the others that Alice had left town himself.

I was now standing in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing my brown medium length hair. Waiting impatiently for Jacob to come back. As I went through one last quick brush over. Before deciding that brushing my hair over and over wasn't going to speed time up.

I went down to the kitchen, trying not to glance up at the clock, just above the sink. I walked over to the refridgerator now feeling dehydrated, I leaned down to the bottom shelf to retrieve the pitcher of water, when I felt something warm wrap around my waist and pulled me close.

"Whatcha doin'?" A voice said behind me. Startled by his entrance, I jumped reflexively, sending the pitcher of water flying in the air and splashing down upon us in a cold bath.

My eyes about nearly popped out of my head and I turned to face him, "Jeeze Jake, don't you think you could've warned me before sneaking up on me!" I exclaimed. "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

As much as I wanted to stay mad at him, I just couldn't, his face reflected a pout and his lower lip pucked out, "I'm sorry." I said, caving in too easily.

I started to walk toward the laundry room to grab a towel from the dryer to soak up the mess, when my uncoordinated balance gave away and I slipped on the linolum, slamming butt first onto the floor. From behind I could hear Jacob roaring with laughter.

I turned around to glare at him for a split second and got up, marching to the laundry room. I came back with a towel and started to get down on my knees to wipe it up. When Jacob held his hand out, "Hear you go up and change and I'll stay down here to clean up the mess."

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Yes I'm sure, now go." He said, grinning down at me.

As I got up from the floor, handing him the towel, he then grabbed my hand and pulled me in to kiss me gently on the lips, "You sure are cute when your mad." He whispered, his hot breath blowing gently on my face. Knocking me breathless.

I grabbed the edge of the counter to keep my balance stable, before proceeding to leave the room. After a minute of collecting myself together, I headed toward the doorway and disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

Once I finally dried off and changed into some dry clothes, I came downstairs to see Jacob leaning up against the entrance frame of the kitchen, wearing a set of dry clothes too, "How did you get those dry clothes?" I asked with curiousity.

He smiled, "I called Embry while you were upstairs changing and told him to stop by Billy's and pick me up a pair." He said.

"Oh," I said. I should've known he would call up Embry or somebody to bring him clothes, "So are they still upset with me over the Alice situation?" I asked, walking past him into the kitchen, realizing I still hadn't gotten a drink of water.

"No, not really. They just don't understand why your friends with them and not like a normal human, who would get away from them as much as possible." He said, shrugging.

I nodded, while pouring what was left of the water into a glass and filling the other with tap water. "I see." I said, handing Jake the cup with the fresh clean water and was about to take a sip from my cup when Jacob reached his hand out and grabbed the cup from my hand, replacing it with his.

Before I could protest, he took a big gulp and ending with a sigh, "So are you ready to go now?" He said, smiling down at me.

I shook my head and laughed, "Yeah, just give me a minute." I took a sip from my cup and walked over to the sink, where I sat my cup inside. "I just need to leave Charlie a note, so he doesn't get worried when he gets home." I searched through the drawer for a pen and found one. Then I grabbed the pad of paper we wrote phone messages on. I tore off the top sheet and put it off to the side.

_Dad,_ I wrote._ I went to Port Angeles with Jake to see a movie. Don't wait up. Love Always, Bella_.

I propped the phone message pad up against a napkin holder and headed toward the door. I grabbed my jacket and we headed out into the pouring rain to the Rabbit.

* * *

When we got to the theater, we had to wait in a long line, before we could purchase our tickets. The couple that stood in front of us, were embracing one another. I felt Jacob's hand enclose around mine and I couldn't help to smile at the sudden contact.

"What are you smiling about?" He said, now looking down at me.

"Just about us and how incredibly happy I am that were together." I said, still smiling.

"That is a good thing to be smiling about and you don't know how happy I am that were together too." He said, slightly squeezing my hand.

The couple in front of us, shifted forward in line.

It was silent for a minute and then I heard Jacob snort.

"What?" I said, looking up at him in confusion.

"I find that quite insulting." I followed his gaze toward a movie poster, plastered up on the lobby wall, it was a picture of two people, a guy and a girl to be exact, the guy was holding the girl up in the air in one of those Ballet leaps and the title read:_ Dancing with the Wolves_.

"How is that insulting?" I said, still confused. "It's just the name of a musical." I added.

"It's insulting because it's like whoever chose the name for that movie knows what us...." He lowered his voice just a little. "Werewolves do in our spare time." He finished with a grin on his face.

I raised my eyebrows up at him, "You guys....dance? What do you do dance around in your werewolf form until you can't dance no more?" I asked with the corners of my mouth twitching up into a grin.

Jacob started to laugh, "Nah, I'm just humoring you, Bells." He said, pulling me forward in line.

"So what movie did you decide were going to see?" I asked, as I noticed we were coming closer to the front of the line.

He flashed me a grin, "You'll see," was all he said.

Once we finally got to the ticket booth, Jacob paid for both of our tickets to see some comedy, that I've never heard of called _Grandmas' Are From Outerspace_, the name definitly sounded cheese ballish but no matter, I probably won't be paying much attention to it anyways.

As soon as the lights went down in the theater, I snuggled up against Jacob, leaning my head on his chest and feeling the comfortable heat radiating off his body and I sighed contently. Jake instantly wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me throughout the whole movie.

The movie was exactly what the title referred to be. Grandmas' were sent to outerspace, where Aliens zapped their minds and sent them back to Earth to steal back their space shuttle from scientists. Heck, I don't see why they called it a comedy, it was pretty stupid if you asked me but Jake sure seemed to enjoy it, he laughed occasionally and I just smiled and nestled closer to him. The family sized popcorn we purchased from the consession stand didn't take long to get eaten, I maybe had a couple handfuls and Jake finished the rest before the movie even began. I didn't see how Jake could eat so much, I mean, I know it's a werewolf thing but still it shocked me on how much that boy could eat and still be all muscles.

I hadn't noticed the movie ended until my eyes started trying to adjust to the light coming back on and everybody started filing out of their seats and into the aisle.

Jake nudged me a little with his arm. "Bells honey, the movie's over." He said, probably assuming I had fallen asleep.

We got up and started walking through the double doors to the hallway.

"So what did you think of the movie?" He asked as we entered the brightly lit hallway.

"Do you really have to ask?" I asked, snorting.

"You thought it was that bad, huh?" He said.

I looked up at him and without hesitating nodded my head.

"Well, if you ask me I didn't think it was half bad. There was some parts they could've improved a little better on but the plot was nicely done." He said as we walked past the restrooms, toward the lobby.

"Oh God," I heard Jake say after a minute and I looked around to see what he was talking about and instantly noticed that he was referring to the mens' restroom, the one where Mike bolted to the last time we were here.

"Oh jeeze," Was all I managed to say and shook my head.

Jake looked down at me and started to laugh, "Your friend Mike there was sure a Marshmellow, if you ask me." He said, squeezing my shoulder slightly.

I couldn't help but to laugh. "I love you." I said with nothing but my whole heart.

I saw the smile on Jacob's face spread wide, "Always?" He said.

I smiled, "Always."

* * *

_Well, another Chapter written and posted. I decided since I got a few reviewers on this I would give it a go on making this into a story. :) I must tell you I was flattered to see the reviews and it encouraged me to keep going. ;) Please bare with me that I'm not an extremely fast typer, so if you don't get an update regularly it's because I'm still in the process of typing it on my computer and making sure everything adds up and sounds right just for my lovely readers. I will try and finish up Chapter 3 as soon as possible. Hope you liked the Chapter and please make sure to review. :)_

_Thanks,_

_XoDreameroX_


	3. Read to Find Out the Chapter Name

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bella, Jacob, or any of the other original Twilight characters and I do not take credit for any of the contents you recognize from the books in this Chapter especially, like about imprinting and such. All I have to say is if I did, Bella would've never chosen Edward in the end and she would've chosen Jacob because Jacob's just incredibly right for her. BTW Everyone, today is Taylor Lautner's birthday! Yay Taylor Lautner! :D

* * *

Chapter 3

Now Why Couldn't He Have Just

Waited Like the Rest of Us?

* * *

Few weeks had past since Bella and I had started going out ---- One of the most happiest days of my mere exsistence ---- and since Victoria had slipped away from us. We were beginning to think she was finally giving up, knowing that no matter what move she makes we would be there to catch her. Now that the freaky bloodsucker with the physic powers was gone, we could now freely roam Forks as well, looking for signs of this Victoria and I could visit my Bella and protect her from any danger because she was mine and mine alone.

After getting back from yet another restless sleep of patroling the forest. I decided instead of going home and getting some sleep, ---- So I could go on another mission tonight ---- I decided to go over to Bella's and be with her for a while.

The thing about being on shifts at night and sleeping during the day was that I had little time to spend with Bella, so the times I do get to spend with her is like walking into the gates of Heaven. She was my angel, my Heaven.

Once I pulled up to the Swan Residence, parking on the side of the road next to the house. Turning off the engine and getting out of the car, I started to feel my stomach lurching and doing somersaults.

I knocked on the door, taking a deep breath, in hopes that the butterflies in my stomach would die down just a little.

I heard the creak of the stairs as a couple feet were running down them in haste of opening the door. The door flew open and in all of its glory, I saw my angel standing there with a breathtaking smile spread across her pale face. She took one look at me and walked over to wrap her arms around my waist.

I accepted her hug by leaning down and wrapping my arms around her small waist. One could never get immune to this girl's hugs, she always felt amazing and always smelt good, like strawberry shampoo and vanilla body wash.

"I can hear your heart beating, it's comforting." She said, sighing contently.

"It sings for you, Bella. When were not together, it sings for you to come home and when were together, it sings in harmony." I said, speaking nothing but the truth. When we were not together, my heart would ache but when we were together, I felt like nothing could go wrong.

She looked up at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and stood up on her tippy toes, assuming she wanted a kiss, I leaned down and met her lips in a tender kiss. God, if you thought her hugs were something, her kisses were even better. They were unexplainable.

After a minute we pulled apart and I rested my forehead on hers.

"I love you, Jake." She said in a low whisper.

"I love you too, Bells."

"Always?" She asked, smiling.

"And forever." I said, finishing her sentence.

We were so caught up in our own little Universe, that we didn't even hear Charlie come down the stairs until he cleared his throat.

We both backed away quickly from his sudden announcement that he was in the room and I just settled by taking Bella's hand in mine, "Good morning, Charlie."

"Good morning, Jake. How's your father doing?" He said, straightening his badge on his police uniform.

"He's holding up there." I said.

"Well, that's good to hear. You should tell him to come up here sometime. The fish are really biting these days."

"Heh, I'll be sure to tell him."

"Okay, thanks, son." He said, patting my shoulder firmly before proceeding toward the kitchen.

"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked, looking back down at Bella.

She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"What?" I asked, wondering why she was acting this way.

There was another minute of silence before she started to speak. "Well, it's just that I have to work this afternoon." She said, still biting her bottom lip.

_Darn it_. I should've known that today was Saturday and that she worked over at Newton's like every Saturday afternoon. "Well, if you want I can come back tomorrow." I said, holding back the disappointment.

"No no, why don't you come in and hangout until I have to leave?" She asked, the sadness filtering her face.

"Are you sure?" I asked, brushing my fingers across her smooth warm cheek.

She closed her eyes, "Absolutely." She said.

I couldn't help to smile at her reactions whenever we were so close. "Okay."

Her eyes fluttered open and she pulled me into the house with little effort. So I just followed her in and closed the door.

Charlie was in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and the daily newspaper in the other. As I followed Bella toward the living room, he looked up from his paper, "What are you kids up to today?"

"Just gonna hangout and catch up." Bella said, still inching toward the living room.

"Well, you kids have fun." He said, turning back to his paper and coffee.

Bella plopped down on the couch, tucking her feet off to the side. I took a seat next to her and she turned the TV on, probably giving us something to do until Charlie left. Then we would go deep into our conversation without worrying about Charlie overhearing us. She settled it on MTV, where there was music videos playing.

After five minutes we heard Charlie get up from the table and the sudden clink of the coffee mug being set into the sink. "Well kids, I'm off to work. So you have fun watching your....music videos." He said, looking at the screen all funny.

"Okay." Bella said, pretending to be lost into the video.

Once we heard Charlie's Cruiser pull out of the driveway, Bella turned the TV off and turned her body facing me. "It feels like it's been a long time since we hung out. I'm probably missing some things. So what's the scoop?"

I grabbed her hand and held it in mine. "Well, Quil imprinted. So that's three now." I said, looking down at our hands intertwined.

"What do you mean imprinted?" She asked. I looked up to find her head cocked to the left and her face scrunched up.

"It means hes found his other half, his soul mate to be exact."

Her face suddenly relaxed and a smile came into view. "Well, that's great. What's her name?"

"Claire. She's Emily's 2 year old niece."

In that second Bella's smile vanished, replaced with disgust and she yanked her hand away from me, "What?!" She exclaimed, her voice just a little over normal volume.

Me who was still relaxed about the whole ordeal, took Bella's hand again, "Bells, honey, it's not what you think." I said, trying to calm her down a bit.

"Then what is it?" She asked, trying me now.

"Yes Quil did imprint on Claire but trust me, there's nothing romantic about it at all, not for Quil, not now."

"How can you be certain?"

"Because I've seen what it's like, through his eyes." I paused, replaying Quil's thoughts through my head and shook them out immediately. "Quil will be like a big brother figure for that girl and once she gets older and more understanding, they'll have what you and I had before we started dating, they'll be best friends and if she wants to develope it into something more than friendship. Then by all means, they'll be as happy as Sam and Emily and you and me." I said, smiling and brushing my fingertips once more to her cheek.

She sighed, "But what if she doesn't wanna develope what they have into something romantic and she's just happy with them staying as best friends?"

"Well, I mean sure Quil wouldn't mind but why wouldn't she wanna develope it into something serious in the end? He'll be her perfect match. Like he was designed for her alone."

"Oh, so what is imprinting exactly?" She asked, full of wonder.

I blew out a big gust of air, "Mmm, jeeze, that's a little hard to explain. Lets see...." I trailed off, thinking of a way to explain it a lot better. "Well, like I said it's hard to explain but it's like love at first sight but a lot more powerful. It's more like....gravity moves. When you see _her_, suddenly it's not the Earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her....You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother. It's definitly one of those legends that rarely happens, it's once in a blue moon it happens but I don't know, after Quil imprinted on Claire, I'm starting to believe it's more common then we think."

"So you said three people has imprinted. Who's the other two? Quil and Claire, who else?" She asked, more curious now.

I tried to pick my words more carefully now. "Sam and Emily and then there's Jared and Kim."

"Oh," She said, now looking down at our hands. "So you haven't imprinted then?"

I should've saw this coming. Maybe I shouldn't have told her anything about imprinting. _No!_ That wouldn't have solved anything. If she was my best friend, now girlfriend, she needed to know the truth. Honestly, I didn't even know if I've imprinted on her or not. I know the legends had stated that it wasn't hard to miss if you've imprinted on your other half but with Bella I can certainly say I was totally clueless. So I said the first thing that came to my mind, "No."

She nodded her head, still keeping her eyes locked to our hands.

I lifted her chin slightly, "Bella, I don't need to imprint to know who my other half is. You are my other half, imprint or no imprint."

"Yeah but what if you find your other half. Can you control who you imprint?"

"Your not supposed to but Bella, I don't see anybody else but you. Your everything I live for. Do you feel this?" I asked, taking her hand with my free hand and placing it on my chest, where my heart is located. "Everyday that my heart still beats is another day I'm with you. Don't you understand, I don't need a stupid legend to tell me who my soul mate is, Bella."

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking up at me now, smiling her warm beautiful smile.

I smiled back, "Positive." I said, grabing her and pulling her next to my chest. "You truly are everything to me, Bella." I said, kissing the top of her head.

She sighed contently.

We sat on the couch in nothing but pure silence and I suddenly felt my eyelids get heavy and soon I drifted off into unconciousness.

* * *

It felt like hours, maybe even days, before I finally woke up but only to see I wasn't home and in _my_ bed. I was still over at the Swans', passed out where I was before I gained unconciousness, their couch. Except I wasn't in the same position I had been, sitting up with Bella curled up in my arms. I was sprawled out on my back with my large frame taking up the whole couch and my legs laying limp over the armrest with no Bella. I leaned up to find the house deserted. Bella must've already tooken off for work and Charlie still gone. I looked over at the clock, hanging up on the wall, above the small Entertainment Center. It was fifteen minutes after four.

As soon as I pulled myself off the couch, in that same second, there came several loud raps at the front door.

I walked over to retrieve it and there stood, my two pack brothers, Quil and Embry with not the usual humor on their faces but nothing more than serious and urgent looks.

"Jake, we gotta go," Embry said, urgently. "Sam came across a fresh new trail of that red-headed bloodsucker."

"Where?" I said with the same urgency now.

"Farther south, deep in the forest." Quil said, jerking his thumb back toward the forest.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go." I said, stepping out of the house and closing the door on my way out.

Quil and Embry turned without a word and dashed for the forest, disappearing in the sea of green trees and ferns.

I took one last glance back at the house and felt the sudden desire to go and find that filthy bloodsucker and tear her from limb to limb and burn the remains. The fact that she was back again meant that she only came back for one thing and that was Bella.

Once that thought crossed my mind without hesitation I turned back to the forest Quil and Embry disappeared into and I was running before I hit the trees, once in the forest I started stripping my clothes off, leaving a trail behind me like a trail of bread crumbs. It was almost too easy now to phase. I didn't have to think. My body already knew where I was going and, before I asked it to, it gave me what I wanted.

I had four legs now, and I was flying.

The trees blurred into a sea of black flowing around me. My muscles bunched and released in an effortless rhythm. I could run like this for days and I would not be tired.

_So Jakey Poo, what were you doing over at Bella's?_ Quil said in a mocking tone.

I rolled my eyes, _Shut up Quil, it's not like that. We just started going out about a few weeks ago._

I heard a sudden burst of laughter in Quil's head, _So your telling me that you haven't considered tapping that already?_

_Now I'm not saying I've never considered it but I love Bella and I respect her rights. Besides how is this any of your business anyways?_

_It's not, I just let the curiosity get the better of me._ He said with a snicker.

_Guys, this is not really a good time. We have a vampire to kill._ Embry said.

As soon as he said that we started getting closer and I started to hear Sam giving the others orders. I must've been too deep into my own thoughts, that I didn't even pay the slightest attention to the others besides Quil's annoying gestures.

_Hey!_ Quil growled.

_What? It's true._ I said.

Quil continued to growl but stopped immediately.

That's when I smelled it, the sweet scent that burned the inside of my nose to the point of pain. Automatically my lip pulled over my teeth and I felt the long deep growl resonate from my chest.

_Calm down, Jake. Not yet._ Sam ordered.

By this point we were all standing in a line, side by side, not giving her much space to slip in between any of us. This was it, once and for all, we were gonna do anything in our power to catch her and if not we, then I will. I hated everyday that she was still alive, walking around, preparing her next move to get a step closer to the girl I would risk my whole life for. She was not to get away. If I have to keep chasing her for days, even years, I will. Just to protect my Bella.

Suddenly I heard a deep growl slip between Paul's teeth and my head turned in his direction and that's when I saw her bright orange hair gleam in the shadows.

I felt the burning hot fury build up inside me and it took everything in my body to hold still until Sam gave us a direct order to attack.

Then without any kind of warning what-so-ever Victoria lunged out of the darkness in Paul's general direction and out of instinct, knowing Paul, he leaped at her and she ducked and slipped out of his reach. Just for him to land on the ground and wheel himself back toward her. She paused and grinned at Paul. Before turning and running back toward Forks, where Bella was.

I couldn't take it any longer, I couldn't wait any longer, I turned around and started running, following Victoria's scent and hoping to God that I made it back to Bella's in time to get her out of Forks immediately. There was no time to waste chasing Victoria now, she was heading straight toward Forks.

* * *

_Um, ha ha, sorry for the cliffie but I thought this Chapter was already dragging on and I thought it was a really good stopping point for this Chapter because it makes the next Chapter a lot more interesting. ;) I am quite aware that it took me almost a month to give you an update and I apologize for the wait, I've been a little bit on the busy side and got major writer's block on top of it all but thanks to my wonderful and fabulous cousin Katie for helping me get over it with her awesome ideas. I love you, Cuz. :D Noticed more and more of you have sent your reviews, saved this on alert, and as your favorite. Again thanks for all of your support. :) Since this was a cliffhanger I will try and get Chapter 4 up and ready as soon as I can. :) I need Everyones' opinion for a later Chapter, that I'm not too sure on. Do any of you wanna see a lemon in this story or no? Please leave your opinions in a review. Hope you liked the Chapter and please make sure to review. :)_

_Thanks,_

_XoDreameroX_


	4. A Moment Like This

**Disclaimer****: **I must be honest I do not own any of the original Twilight characters you all know and love and I do not take credit for the plots you recognize either. I **only** take credit for the plots you do not recognize because I'm just cool like that. Lol :D

***Warning*****: **If your not prepared for some detailed lemony goodness, maybe you should turn around right now before going any further but if you are prepared for some hot detailed lemony goodness, then this Chapter is gonna blow you away. ;)

* * *

Chapter 4

A Moment Like This

* * *

As I pulled up into the narrow driveway to the house, feeling a combination of relieved, hungry, and tired. All involving what seemed like a long day at work. I cut the engine off and took a deep breath, before walking out into the cool Spring evening.

I walked up the path to the front door and out of the corner of my eye I saw that Jacob's car was still parked on the side of the road and felt the sudden feeling of my stomach fluttering with butterflies, a feeling I always got whenever I thought about him. Which was odd because if you would've asked me a few months ago who made my stomach react that way. I would've told you with quite difficulty that Edward was the only guy who could make my stomach react like no other but now it was my loving and caring best friend.

I pulled the key out of my side pocket and unlocked the door, opening it quietly, just in case Jacob was still in the living room sleeping. I turned on the lights as I entered the small house.

Before proceeding to go upstairs and change into something comfortable. I walked toward the living room and felt the butterflies in my stomach hault to a sudden stop and filled with disappointment. When I saw that he wasn't there.

I turned around and started walking up the stairs to my bedroom.

When I finally changed into something comfortable to wear, ---- Jacob's big brown T-shirt and a pair of my navy blue sweats ---- I headed back downstairs to start putting Charlie's dinner on the stove. I filled a pan with water and set it on the stove, turning it to High. I decided tonight I was gonna make spaghetti and meatballs.

As I waited for the water to boil, I went back upstairs to check my E-mail. It has been going on two days since the last time I E-mailed my mother. So there was probably three or four messages piling up with her worries on why I haven't been responding daily.

Waiting for my damn ancient computer to start up. I started running around my room, ---- Not literally ---- saving my abondoned clothes off the floor.

Just as I started walking back to my now groaning computer, I heard the sound of small rocks pelting at my window and I nearly jumped back, tripping over the small container ---- That held my blankets and extra pillows ---- and banged my elbow on the bed post.

I got up rubbing my elbow tenderly and walked over to the window, looking down I saw my handsome werewolf boyfriend standing there with a hint of seriousness and urgency on his face.

I yanked the window up and immediately stepped to the side, knowing Jacob, he was going to make an entrance this way and I never understood why he couldn't just use the door like the rest of us. The last time he encountered my bedroom this way he was swinging from Charlie's little spruce tree but this time he stepped back and ran up the wall halfway, jumping out toward the same tree, and swinging himself into the window, landing yet again on the balls of his feet. Like some ninja with mad skills.

My eyes were wide with shock but he ignored that and walked over to me and threw his arms around me into a tight hug.

"OMG, I'm so glad that your okay." He said, his voice sounding relieved.

I leaned back and my eyebrows pulled together, "What do you mean your glad I'm okay? What's going on?"

He sighed and the way he looked at me, I could see he finally made up his mind to tell me whatever it was.

"Well, the pack and myself ran into Victoria in the forest and we thought this was it, that we would capture her but the clever bloodsucker found a way to tamper with Paul's temper and lept out from the trees. Making Paul lose it and flung himself at her which she ended up dodging and was heading toward here, when I finally gave up and ran back here to make sure you were okay and that she didn't come here." He shuddered at the thought.

I felt my mouth drop open and all the color in my skin vanish. "Vic....Victoria was co....coming here." I stuttered.

"Yeah but don't worry, she won't get you. I'm here with you now and she won't dare get past me." He said, pulling me to his chest again.

There was a moment of silence and I felt the stinging hot tears fill my eyes and leak over onto Jacob's bare chest.

He started rubbing my back in a circular motion, "Shh, shh, honey, everything's okay." He said in a light husky voice.

"What are we gonna do?" I said, my voice muffled in his skin.

He grabbed my shoulders gently and pulled me to face him, "Well, I have an idea, when I was running back here. I was running ideas in my head, thinking of ways to make you safe and finally I came up with an idea. Your gonna come stay with me for a couple days on the rez."

I squinted my eyes at him.

"I mean stay the night at my house for a couple of days, just enough for us to go out and look for any sightings of Victoria in Forks and once the coast is clear I'll bring you back."

"But what about Charlie?" I said, remembering my father, one of the most important people in my life. That I would hate myself for, if I ever lost to something that I was the blame.

"Charlie will be fine too. I told Sam to go back to the rez and tell Sue to call Charlie at work and tell him that she needs him to go down there after he gets out because she's feeling lonely and you know how Charlie couldn't pass up helping Sue out at a time like this."

"Yeah, but you know he'll call the house to make sure everything's okay and if I'm not home to answer, he'll rush right on home the first chance he gets. Then what?"

"That's why before we leave your gonna call Charlie and tell him your going over to Sam and Emily's for a couple nights to help Emily with Wedding plans." He said, smiling at his clever well-thought out plans.

My face scrunched up slightly.

"Your not really gonna go to Sam and Emily's but you know Charlie won't go along with you staying the night over at my house. Even if he loves me better." He said, laughing at the thought.

"True but what about if he calls over at Emily's and Billy, him and my dad are good friends, he'll tell him?"

Jake pressed two of his fingers up to my lips to stop me from rambling on much further. "First I'm sure Sam will fill Emily in on the whole charade and Billy will not tell him, even if their good friends, he values yours and Charlie's lives too much to do that."

I started thinking of other major reasons to consider thinking through before we went along with the plan of me staying the night over at his house. When I couldn't think of anything else, I just sighed heavily.

He lightly grabbed my hand, "Lets go call Charlie and get your bags packed then." He said, smiling.

* * *

After twenty minutes I had my bag packed, ---- Clean set of clothes for two days, my copy of _In The Depths Of Two Souls_ for when Jake went on patrol, my I-Pod filled with over one thousand songs, and my bag of toiletries ---- my teeth brushed, and phoned Charlie at work which surprisingly he bought the whole me going over to Sam and Emily's with no questions asked. Just wished me a lot of fun and he had to go. Even if that whole scheme was true I doubt it would be anything but _fun_.

As I turned around to face Jacob, he had a bright smile stretched across his perfect face, _my_ smile. "What?" I asked, feeling a little self-concious.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you wear my clothes?" He slightly tugged at the bottom of the shirt.

Before I could answer him, he had met my lips in a tender kiss which slowly became deeper and as soon as I noticed the kiss was deepened, his tongue emerged from his mouth and slightly traced an outline on my bottom lip. I parted my mouth, giving him permission to enter and soon our tongues were dancing together.

Once I heard my breath hitch was when he pulled away, leaving me breathless, and standing there with my eyes still closed. _Why did he stop? Does he know how much he tortures me when he does that?_

I slowly opened my eyes and saw his gaze upon me, still smiling.

"Are you ready to go?" He said.

I sighed and nodded.

As we walked out into the darkened night, the wind lightly brushing in between the trees ahead of us in the forest, rustling gently with the wind. I noticed Jake's car was no longer parked on the side of the road.

"Where's your car?" I asked, looking up at him and seeing his eyes slowly scanning the forest.

"I had Embry come and get it. If were gonna keep up this charade, then were gonna have to use your truck. Just in case Charlie decides to pass by on his way to La Push." He said, now glancing down at me.

* * *

Twenty more minutes later, here we are pulled up in front of their house, it felt so nice being back here especially since this was the place I spent most of my time hanging around, when I was recovering and the last time Victoria was a threat. You'd think after spending the majority of my time here I would be sick of this place but I wasn't, it felt like home. I softly chuckled to myself, _home_, that actually sounded good.

As I slammed the door shut to the truck, I walked around to the back, retrieving my bag in the bed of the truck but once I reached my hand out to grab the strap. Jacob beat me to it, he grabbed my bag and slung it over his shoulder and walked over to take my hand.

I saw Billy peering out the front window but let the curtain fall back into place as he opened the door to greet us, "Hello kids." He said in his same familiar deep voice.

"Hello Billy," I said, giving him a warm smile.

"Are you kids hungry?" He asked, wheeling his chair back to let us get through the small frame of the door.

"Yeah, but I kind of have to leave right now. Sam wants us to all join back for a meeting." Jacob said, his eyes slightly drooping.

"Ah, but take a piece of chicken with you." Billy encouraged.

"Fine," He said, as he walked down the hall to his bedroom to set my bag inside.

A second later he came back out and grabbed two big pieces of chicken off the platter that was sitting on the counter and before walking out the door he stopped in front of me.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so soon but I'll be back as soon as the meeting is over but don't wait up," He said, lightly brushing his free hand under my eye. "You look exhausted."

I closed my eyes to the gentle touch of his fingertip. "I love you." I said, remembering to breathe.

"I love you too." He said, and he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

Then he was gone.

"So Bella, are you hungry?" Billy said, looking at me, now smiling. Just like Charlie, Billy was relieved and greatful that Jacob and I had started taking our friendship up to the next level.

My stomach then growled, as if answering his question.

"Well, take a seat Bella and help yourself to anything you want. We have fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and rolls." Billy said, wheeling himself into the kitchen.

"Thank you." I said.

Once I finished my helping of a small piece of chicken, mashed potatoes, and a roll. As awkward and quite it was having dinner with just Billy, he reminded me so much of Charlie, once you have a plate full of food in front of him, nothing distracts him from his meal and that's exactly how Billy was but even though it was awkward and quite throughout the whole dinner I didn't quite mind it, it gave me a lot to think about. After he finished his second helping, I offered to help put the food away and do the dishes but Billy insisted he'd have everything under control and that I looked like a walking Zombie and that I should probably go get some sleep.

Suddenly it was like after he said that my eyes started getting heavy and I stiffled a yawn but decided he was right and maybe I should go get some sleep.

I walked down the hall toward Jacob's room, it was the same as it was the last time I've been here, a double bed that took up all of his room but a few inches around the edges.

I didn't really need to change into anything because I was still aware that I was wearing Jacob's T-shirt and my sweats. So I just reached in my bag for my I-Pod and pulled the covers out and crawled under the covers. Listening to the first song that started playing, when I turned it on, _I Got a Feeling By: Black Eyed Peas_.

Once my head hit the pillow, I felt myself drifting in and out of unconciousness but I was suddenly jolted out of it, when I saw the door creak open softly and I saw Jake tip toeing to the end of the bed, grabbing a pillow and a blanket.

"Jake," I whispered, pulling the headphones out of my ears and setting the I-Pod on the floor next to the bed.

"Shh, go back to sleep." He whispered back.

I leaned upward in bed, "Where are you going?" I said, feeling the sudden disappointment of him leaving again creep over me.

"Just going to go sleep on the couch." He said, holding up the blanket and pillow for proof.

"Well, why would you go sleep on the couch? You have a big comfy bed right here."

"Yeah, but I want you to sleep there." He said.

"You know you can lay next to me, Jake. I don't bite." I said, patting the mattress next to me and smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, not unless you want me too." I said, smiling and showing my teeth in a impersonation of a cheetah. _I can't believe I just said that and to top it off flashed my lame cheetah impersonation._

His mouth dropped but quickly recovered into a grin. "I wouldn't count on that."

I silently laughed and shook my head at him. "So are you gonna lay next to me or not?"

He glanced back at the door before walking toward the bed and crawling under the covers with me. I felt my breathing get heavier but focused on making it even again.

"Are you okay?" He asked, turning his head to look at me.

I took a deep steady breath, "Mm-hm."

For what seemed like the ten millonth time today I saw Jacob smile the smile I loved and everytime it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. As he smiled, _my_ smile and lightly caressed my cheek. I felt my body react in a way that I've never felt before, not even around Edward and that was the sudden desire of having Jacob close to me in ways I would never want anyone else to be as close.

"God Bella, your so beautiful. It's utterly heartbreaking. You make all the other girls look average under you." He said, making it quite difficult to fog my desperate and pleading feeling for him.

I felt my cheeks flood with heat and I looked away from his hypnotic gaze. "Thank you." I managed to get out.

Suddenly his hand was lightly lifting my chin up, "I love you, Bella. I always have and I always will. You fill the pieces of my heart and without you, my life is a meaningless black pit. Like I've said before I will never ever leave you. I honestly don't believe I have the strength to do that." He said with what I could tell was true sincereity.

I finally looked up into his pool brown eyes and before I knew what I was doing, my lips crushed into his and my hands were wrapped securely to the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

He pulled away and looked at me with wide eyes, "Bella, what are you doing?"

"I want you." I said with my hands still resting behind his neck. "I want you, Jacob Black."

He smiled slightly but it turned back into seriousness, "Are you _sure_ you want this?"

"I'm sure I want you." I said, smiling.

Then he didn't need anymore reassurance, he crushed his lips back to mine and rested his hand on my side. Just like earlier at my house his tongue emerged from his mouth and traced an outline on my bottom lip and again I parted my mouth slightly for him. Then our tongues were dancing together in harmony.

I felt his hand slide at snail speed to the bottom of the shirt and pull it up slightly, so he could get easier access to the inside and that's when I felt his warm hand make contact with the strip of showing skin. Then with snail speed he made his way up my stomach to the end of my bra.

My breath hitched and I swore he smiled slightly.

I pulled back and looked at him, "What if Billy comes in?" I said, totally forgetting that we weren't alone.

"Billy went to bed and I'm sure he won't hear us." He said, smiling.

I bit my bottom lip and leaned up in bed, reaching my hand under my shirt and unfastening my bra. Where I let it slide down my arm halfway and retrieved it from under the sleeve of my arm. I threw it at the end of the bed.

"Just in case I think I'll leave the shirt on." I said, and started kissing him again.

I slowly leaned back into the pillow, never breaking the kiss, he was hovering just barely over me. I could feel the warmth of his skin radiating off of him.

As he broke the kiss, now trailing hot kisses along my jawline and continued down the length of my neck. Where I slightly tilted my head back, giving him better access.

That's when I felt his hand hook around the elastic of my sweats and slowly slid them down. I arched up slightly, letting him get them off easier. Once he got them off, he threw it at the end of the bed with my bra and I suddenly felt my heart accelerate.

I opened my eyes and saw him close his eyes and inhale a deep breath. I bit my lip nervously because I knew what he could smell and I felt a little self-concious.

He opened his eyes and looked up at my face, "God Bella, you smell so good."

I leaned up on my hands and reached over to the button of his cut-off jeans and unfastened them. As I slid them down halfway, I noticed his shaft was sticking up in full salute. He kicked the jeans off the rest of the way. _Calm down, Bella. Calm down. It's gonna hurt no matter what. But you want him so bad._

Suddenly his hand was curled around the elastic of my mini thong and that too he slid down and threw at the end of the bed.

His lips were yet again crushed to mine and he kissed me deeply, as he pushed me back against the pillow.

I felt his hand slide up and down my inner thigh, teasing me, probably knowing that at any minute he's gonna make me combust.

I whimpered and I knew he was getting a kick out of me begging and pleading because he trailed up my inner thigh again and with a flick of a finger, he flicked his finger on my entrance and I thrusted forward with reflex which he pulled away to continue sliding his hand up and down my inner thigh again. _That bastard._

I pulled back, "Are you having fun down there?" I said with a bit of annoyance.

He grinned down at me. "Actually I am."

I groaned but it suddenly cut off, when I felt two of his fingers start pumping in and out of me. I felt all of the pleasure wash over me in an instant and my eyes slipped closed but once he got my climax just barely to the top, he pulled them out and I moaned lightly.

"Bella, now please tell me if I hurt you because I don't wanna put you in physical pain, okay?" His lips were next to my ear.

My breathing hadn't quite adjusted to it's normal rate, so I just nodded my head.

The bed suddenly jostled and I opened my eyes to see Jacob adjusting himself between my legs and to make things a lot easier I wrapped both of my legs around his waist. He centered his member at my entrance and he slowly pushed himself in.

Suddenly I felt a flood of pain course through me and I shifted just a tad bit while my nails bit into the flesh of his back. His eyes snapped up to my face in an instant and he stopped pushing himself further.

"Are you okay?" He said with a worried expression on his face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I bit my lip, "No, it's okay. It's just your my first time and it's gonna hurt for a few seconds." I said, trying to get my breathing evened enough to speak.

He searched my face for a minute and when he didn't find anything to push him forward he leaned down, "I'm sorry." Then he silenced me with his mouth and I felt him push into me slowly again, for another second I felt nothing but pain but once he managed to break the barrier between us, the pain was suddenly overshadowed with pleasure, lots and lots of pleasure.

Once he was sure I was over the pain with my sudden moan, that came out a little too loud, he started thrusting into me at a slow but soon faster pace.

Our moans and cries of each other's names continued on and once I felt my climax reach it's peak, I cried out his name. A few seconds later his final thrust sent him over the edge and he spilled into me.

He rolled over onto the bed next to me and pulled me against him.

As we waited in silence for our breathing to slow down, I felt my eyelids get heavy and before I drifted off. I don't know if I was already passed out or if it really happened but I swore I heard him start singing softly, not as good but enough to lead me into a cozy sleep.

_

* * *

_

I was pretty sure I was dreaming because I wasn't at Jacob's anymore and I was standing in the middle of the forest, looking for something or someone. When I finally spotted him just a couple feet in front of me, he wasn't smiling, he was filled with pain and torture on his face.

_I took a few steps forward, when I heard the rustle of the trees and I glanced over to see Edward emerging from behind the trees with his breathtaking crooked smile spread across his perfect face._

_Then I realized that both Jacob and Edward were standing before me, not even noticing one anothers presence and that's how I knew for sure I was dreaming._

_They both looked at me, calling me toward them with their eyes. I didn't know what to do, go to Jacob and then hurt Edward's feelings or go to Edward and hurt Jacob's feelings? This should've been an easy answer but it wasn't._

_Then in a matter of a second the dream shifted and I was walking down First Beach with Jacob, hand in hand while my other hand was nestled tenderly atop my bulging belly._

* * *

Just then my eyelids fluttered open and I realized I was still over at Jacob's. Once my eyes adjusted to the sun pouring through the windows behind me. My head snapped over to where Jacob was lying just before I fell asleep last night but he wasn't there, it was empty. Except for a note folded and propped up on the pillow.

It read: _Bella, I stepped out for the rest of the day, Sam needed us bright and early for patrol but no worries, I'll be back as soon as Sam lets us. Last night was incredible, words can't describe. I love you. Jake P.S. We have shampoo and soap if you need any._

I read the note one more time before closing it and setting it on the floor next to my I-Pod. _So he thought last night was incredible._ I thought and smiled to myself.

I slid off the bed and walked over to retrieve my clothing at the end of the bed and pulled them on. I grabbed my bag and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

Once inside I locked the door and turned the water on to H as in Hot. Letting the water in the bathtub fill up, I walked over to the mirror, that was plastered up on the wall above the sink. I did a quick personal inspection in the mirror before getting into the bathtub.

Letting the hot water relieve all my minor aches and muscle cramps. I felt myself drifting in and out of everything that took place last night with Jake up to the current dream I had. Once I felt that I was relieved enough I scrubbed my head with my favorite strawberry shampoo and dabbed a dime size drop of liquid vanilla body wash on a sponge, scrubbing my body clean.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on in never-ending boringness, I made eggs and bacon for Billy, he was pleased to see that I was generous enough to make him breakfast but told me I really didn't have to and I told him I was used to it by now with Charlie and all. Then after breakfast Billy ended up leaving to go take Charlie fishing, just in case he decided to come here looking for him first. I was in and out all day, finding constructive things to do from reading _In The Depths Of Two Souls_, listening to my I-Pod, and taking a walk down First Beach, thinking about Jake.

When dinner time finally came around the corner I welcomed it with open arms because it meant that Jake should be coming back anytime now. So I sat on the couch in the living room and flipped open _In The Depths Of Two Souls_ and started reading from where I left off.

By the time I read two chapters, I heard the front door open, marking my page, I closed the book and looked up to see Jacob walking in and I felt the sudden feeling of butterflies lurching and doing backflips in my tummy.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Hey," He said, walking over and taking a seat next to me. He picked up the book and scanned the cover. "_In The Depths Of Two Souls_, huh?"

"Yeah, it's a really good book. You should read it sometime."

He was smiling at me and now playing with a loose strand of my hair. "Yeah, maybe but I know a better way to connect in the depths of our souls."

"Really now and what might that be?" I said, smiling and going along with what he was saying.

"Well, let me show you." He said, getting up and grabbing my hand, leading me down the hall to his bedroom.

Once we entered his bedroom he closed the door and locked it, probably so Billy don't decide to come walking in on us while were having sex, deep meaningful sex at that. We walked over to the bed and he lightly spun me to face him, wrapping his arms around my slender waist, he met my lips in a tender kiss.

Feeling my groin suddenly ache for his touch, for him to hold me close and show me how much he loves me and only me. His hand was now pulling my shirt up and we broke apart for a minute, so he could get it over my head. For the first time since I didn't take my shirt off last night I saw his gaze linger over my small non-exposed breasts. I reached back and unfastened my bra, letting it slide down my arms and hit the floor. He continued to gaze.

"Well, are you gonna continue to stare or are you gonna do something about it?" I asked, smiling but challenging him at the same time.

His eyes now traveled up to my face and he squinted his eyes at me, "Is it a crime to relish in the sensation of your beauty, Bella." He said, his eyes traveling down my body and back up to my face again.

"Well, then don't let me be a burden to that." I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and waiting for him.

After another minute he walked over and gently pushed me back against the mattress, where he started trailing hot kisses down the length of my neck and around the curve of my shoulder. I heard his breath hitch as he trailed more kisses down my chest and to the top of my breast. Then I heard my breath take a hitch of its own and he started taking me in, sucking and letting his teeth graze over my already erect nipple.

As he continued to suckle my breast, I felt his hand trail down to my hip bone and slowly trail over to the button of my jeans. Where he stopped and pulled his mouth away from my now wet breast, he unbuttoned my jeans and started sliding them down. I arched my ass off the bed, giving him better access and he threw them on the floor.

Just like last night I saw him close his eyes and inhale a deep breath.

I leaned up in a sitting position on the bed since he was partially standing up and I couldn't reach his jeans from a laying position. Once he opened his eyes, I leaned over and unfastened his jeans and slid them as far as I could before they slid down the rest of the way on its own. He stepped out of them and curled his hand around the elastic of my underwear and them too he slid down and threw off to the side.

He then climbed up on the bed and positioned himself between my legs which automatically wrapped around his waist because until I got used to his extremely large member fitting into me, this was the easiest position to stick with. I felt his member position to my entrance and he pushed himself in at the same slow rate.

The same flood of pain washed over me but it wasn't as painful as it was last night. I saw his face flicker to mine, probably making sure I wasn't in pain. When he didn't see any sign of real pain he continued to push a little bit faster, not as much but enough that it didn't take long when I felt him break through the barrier and the pain was yet again overshadowed with pleasure.

Our moans and cries filled the air, as he continued pumping in and out of me, each thrust followed by a moan from me and a moan from him.

Suddenly I felt my climax reach its peak and I cried out his name, in that same second I cried out his name it sent him over the edge and yet again he spilled into me.

I felt his weight shift to the side and he collapsed on the bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me next to his warm chest. My eyelids then started to get heavy and as I listened to our breathing become steady again, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day was Monday and as much as I didn't wanna leave, I had to because I had a lot of things I had to get finished around the house and homework to catch up on before I went back to school tomorrow. I was lucky today I didn't have to go, it was some teacher conference at the school, whatever. So even though Jacob begged and pleaded with me to stay atleast a little bit longer, I had to turn him down because I really had a lot to do. As much as it pained me to see him beg and plead like that, I promised him that I would come and stay next weekend with him and that just cheered him right up. He pulled me up into one of his bone-crushing hugs and kissed me repeatively.

As I pulled out of the driveway waving to Jacob and Billy, I felt my insides twist up into a knot because I didn't like having to say good-bye.

For the rest of the way home my insides continued to stay twisted up into a knot and once I pulled up to the house it loosened just a little because I realized after two nights of being away I felt a little homesick.

I sighed heavily as I unlocked the door and walked inside the still abondoned house, Charlie wasn't here, he must've went straight to work after leaving Sue's.

I drug myself straight up the stairs to my bedroom and once I threw my bag on my bed and turned around to head down the hall to the bathroom, I gasped because I saw someone or something sitting in the corner of my bedroom, hidden behind the darkness.

* * *

_Yipeee! I'm on a roll here, spent literally two nights putting this Chapter together for you and I hope all my work paid off. I know I know, the cliffhangers are probably killing you over there but I'm an evil person and I love to get Everyone's suspense taking off into overdrive. Muahahaha! :) Nah, I'm just kidding. But yeah, who do you guys think Bella's little visitor is? ;) I already know who it's gonna be but you tell me who you think it is. :) I know this one took a couple weeks to get posted but you must know I don't do it to be an evil person. It's just I get busy doing other things and sometimes I might just not be in the mood to type. So bare with me, I won't give up on you guys, my goal is to finish this story. ;) Hopefully Chapter 5 will be finished by sometime during the week but I'm not making any promises. :/ Hope you liked the Chapter and please make sure to review. :)_

_Thanks,_

_XoDreameroX_


	5. Romeo or Paris

**Disclaimer****: **I know I've said it once but I'm going to have to say it again I do not own any of the characters or plots you recognize from the books, that credit goes to Stephenie Meyer and her wonderful dream that made this all happen. This story is to just show Stephenie Meyer that she hooked up the wrong characters and that this is what should've happened.

* * *

Chapter 5

Romeo or Paris

* * *

As I stood frozen as a statue in the middle of my bedroom, the only sounds audible were the frantic beating of my heart and the slow even breathing of mine and my intruder's breaths. I honestly don't know what to do, if my instincts were correct there was nothing I can do but wait for death to come and take me.

I closed my eyes letting the never ending blackness wash behind my eyelids because there's nothing more easier then not having to stare at death straight in the face.

To my utter relief the blackness was soon followed with bright colorful pictures, more like the happiest points of my life. The first one was my loving, erractic, harebrained mother smiling as she was knelt down in front of her little garden, planting seeds under the wet soil, one of her many hobbies. Then the memory shifted to a new but recent memory of _my_ Jacob in his homemade garage fixing the Rabbit.

I felt the sudden stinging warm tears build up, threatening to spill over at any minute because seeing this particular memory was painful to look at, knowing that Jacob will soon no longer hold the smile that I loved like in this memory, he will be crushed and torned more than anyone that I was gone. The sun buried behind the clouds.

Then before I could realize what was happening it took a total 160 turn and instead of seeing another and rather happier memory of me and Jacob, ---- Part of the Bella and Jacob life story ---- it was Edward, Edward Cullen, the one person I haven't thought about in weeks, he was like any other hallucination still and perfect. _"Bella,"_ He said in his usual soft as velvet voice.

_Woah, that was weird, when did my hallucinatory Edwards start to sound so real, rather then a faint sound of Edward?_ I felt my heart start to accelerate more than it was, anymore and it might burst right out of my chest and onto the floor.

"Bella," He said again but this time in a soft low whisper, any lower and I probably wouldn't have heard him. That's when I knew this was far too real to be any dream or hallucination of mine.

My eyes fluttered open and standing a few feet in front of me in all of his perfection was my former ex vampire boyfriend, he was looking at me with what I could tell was relief and a little spark of hope.

"Edward," I managed to get out in a small voice.

I knew that no matter how low my voice was he would still be able to hear it because just then I saw the crooked smile that I've always loved spread across his flawless face and my heart sped up.

"Yes Bella, it's me." He said, still smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, wishing I hadn't jumped to this question first.

The smile slowly faded and I saw his eyes drop to the floor, leaving now an expression I have never once saw sketched across his face, pain and agony. I felt my heart then start to wrench open slightly and I instinctively wrapped my arms around myself, holding my chest together.

He then looked back up at me and once he saw my arms the way they were he took a step forward but paused, "Are you okay?" He said, now worried.

I didn't trust my voice even though I felt absolutely okay besides the throbbing pain in my chest, I didn't trust that I might slip up at any moment. So I just settled with nodding my head.

"Bella, I owe you an apology. Well, of course I owe you much much more than that but you have to understand that I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just thought my absence would be better for you, keeping you protected from my kind but obviously your emotions was not protected from my absence and I'm sorry. I'll understand if you don't forgive me and you think I'm the most monstrous person or vampire out there. I deserve that much but do know I've never once stopped loving you, everyday that I was away from you that you were constantly on my mind." He said, looking back down at the floor.

Before I realized what was happening I found my feet and I started walking toward him, lifting my hand up to cup his cheek, the smooth cold stone beneath my hand felt like home.

I heard his breath hitch and he looked up into my eyes while lifting his hand to place it over the hand that was still resting on his cheek.

"I've never once stopped loving you either but it makes sense for me. You, it never made sense for you to love me." I said, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

He took his other hand and lifted my chin lightly, "Is it truly hard to believe that you are everything to me, Bella? Your everything I live for. Your exsistance is a blessing from God, that I cherish."

The tears that I've been holding back since the beginning soon betrayed me and I couldn't seem to stop them.

"You don't believe me do you?" He said and I could faintly recognize the hurt in the words he spoke.

"I don't know, it just seems too easy for you to leave me. What if later on down the road Jasper took a snap at me or there came another reason for you to do what's best?"

He sighed, "Bella, you think too little of me. The first and only time I left you was actually a lot more harder than you can possibly imagine. I had to literally fight myself to say the words I said and regretted them when I did say them but you had to believe me, that was the only way I could convince you that I didn't want you but how could I not want you, when you mean so much to me?"

"If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I promise you that I will never put you through that again. I can't possibly bring myself to do that again anyways, knowing now that it caused you too much emotional pain."

In that moment I felt all the emotions that I've felt before Edward even left come flooding back and it was like I was finally home at last but not quite, there was something else, something missing that would complete everything, maybe even more then Edward but what?

I leaned up on my tippy toes and put my other hand on his other cheek, slightly pulling myself to him, "Come here."

Then without any further questions he met my lips halfway and pressed his eagerly to mine while letting both of his hands drop and snake around my waist. This kiss was more different then the others but I couldn't help to compare his cold marble lips to Jacob's warm soft lips....I froze right then, Jacob, he was the missing piece of my home.

For the first time since ever I pulled away, breaking the kiss completely. Knowing that this wasn't right for Jacob and it surely didn't make anything easier for me.

Once he opened his eyes I knew he was concerned about why I stopped the kiss so soon. Before I could barely breathe when he kissed me, let alone had the strength to wanna break the kiss. I was always known to go further beyond Edward's expectations. So Edward was always the one to be the first to break the kiss before it went too far.

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, I feel like I have a lot to think about before I can make the choice to take you back." I said, biting my bottom lip nervously.

He nodded his head and dropped his arms from around my waist, "That makes sense. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed you." He said, looking down at the floor now.

"It's not your fault, I was the one who asked for it." I said, trying to lift his chin to look at me but with little effort.

"True, I have much much more to shoulder than a kiss anyways." He said, still keeping his eyes on the floor.

I followed his gaze to the floor, "Edward, don't...." I said in a small voice.

I wasn't aware of his eyes on my face until he lifted my chin with his hand and placed two of his fingers gently to my lips, "No, you don't."

Before I could say anything further I heard the shrill ring of the phone downstairs and I jumped, looking back at the door and then turning to look at Edward again.

"I better get that, it might be Charlie calling checking to see if I'm home yet."

"Do you want me to leave?" He said and I could tell it pained him to say the words.

I felt a fresh new stabbing in my chest when I realized what his words and the pained expression on his face could only mean.

He could sense my fear because his eyes got wide and he lifted his hand to stroke the side of my cheek with the tips of his fingers, "I mean do you want me to come back later, when you've made up your mind."

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. Still not seeming to trust my voice whenever my chest ached this way.

"Okay, just call me when you've made your decision and I'll come over either to stay or say my farewell but know no matter which way you go you'll always have a piece of me with you." He said and turned for the window.

Once he disappeared out the window I stared at it for half a second before the shrill ring of the phone continued from downstairs bringing me out of my thoughts.

I made it to the phone by the fifth ring and expecting no one else but Charlie, I was shocked to find out it was Jacob and not Charlie. I mean of course I didn't mind it was Jacob, even though Edward was moments ago in my room and he had said the words I've never expected him to say. I still loved Jacob, he was there for me when I wasn't in the best of state and he still loved me when I wasn't really lovable. Not to mention we had shared something more special than Edward and I had ever shared.

"_Bella,_" He said after a minute. "_Bella are you there?_"

"Huh?" I hadn't realized that I was too deep into my own thoughts that I hadn't heard anything he said.

"_Did you hear what I said?_" I could tell he was worried, probably because of my lack of paying attention. I couldn't blame him from worrying, it was hardly ever that I wouldn't pay attention to him when he talked.

"No, I'm sorry. What did you say?" I asked, biting my bottom lip nervously as I twirled the phone cord around my index finger.

"_I asked if you made it home okay._"

"Oh, yeah, of course I made it home okay." I knew I had to atleast try and pay attention to him because he was starting to get suspicious. I thought I was the luckiest girl on Earth when I found out Edward couldn't read my mind but I never thought I'd be less fortunate with Jake. It was like he could read right through me.

"_Are you sure you don't want me to come over there because I don't mind?_" He said and I could tell he wasn't buying anything I said.

I couldn't help to smile and shake my head, Jake was just too sweet, he cared about me like a parent would care for their child. Then I felt my chest pulsed then ached because I knew that I had a choice that I had to make. Times like these I wish I was cloned, that way nobody could get hurt and they both would be happy but this was reality and I had to make a choice, knowing that someone will get hurt in the process.

"Jake, don't be silly. I'm fine, it's just I have a lot of stuff to get done before school tomorrow that's all." I said, hoping that he wouldn't notice that there's a lot more on my mind then just homework and chores.

I heard him take a deep breath on the other end before he spoke. "_Okay but if you need anything give me a call. I'll be home the rest of the day until tonight then I'm running shift with Quil and Embry._" He said, I could still hint a little worry in his voice.

"Okay, I will." I paused for a second, enough to pull myself together so I don't breakdown on the phone, giving Jake a reason to come down here right away. "I love you."

"_I love you more._" He said and the sincereity in his words made my chest shudder.

"Bye Jake."

"_Bye Bells._"

I didn't hang up the phone right away, I could barely move as it is but also because I wanted to wait until he hung up first. After a minute I heard the click on the other end and I closed my eyes as I hung the phone back on the reciever.

I slowly walked over to the kitchen counter, burying my face in my hands as I let the tears flow rapidly down my cheeks and onto my palms.

_How could this weekend turn from a weekend unforgettable to a nightmare in just a snap of a finger? What did I ever do to deserve this?_ I knew this was gonna be the hardest decision I've ever had to make but I knew it was a decision that had to be made by no one else but me.

* * *

_Oh snap! Bella always seems to get herself into a little bit of a situation she can't get herself out of that easy but this one might be the biggest of the biggest. Now before you start bashing me for this unexpected turn and I bet your all thinking I'm this big jerk for having Edward come back into Bella's life when things are heating up for her and Jake but don't worry your little heads off, this was harder for me to write as it was for you to read. Just keep in mind I will never officially break the two up, I love Bells and Jake together as much as you do but no story can't always be puppies and rainbows. There always has to be a little stumble along the way. A relationship can't grow if there's no hard times. So please remember that as you read the rest of this story. Well, more and more of you have been sending your reviews and saving this story to your alerts and favorites. I never get enough of that. :) So I'm thinking if you want Chapter 6 up faster could we try and make it to atleast 25 reviews. The 25th reviewer will be announced in the next Chapter. ;) Hope you liked the Chapter and please make sure to review. :)_

_Thanks,_

_XoTeamJacobBlackoX_


	6. The Day My World Came Tumbling Down

**Disclaimer****:** Do I honestly look like I own the original characters and plots you recognize from the books? Nope, because if I did it wouldn't be posted on Fan Fiction, I would go down to my lovely publishers and have them publish it for all to see.

**Post Before Author's Note:** The song that inspired me more and more in this chapter is also the one that's written toward the end, I won't give anymore away, you'll just have to read and find out but the song is called _Baby By: Justin Bieber_ and I thought it fit this chapter perfectly. Sometimes I'll do that, if I hear a song inspirational to a chapter I'll squeeze it in that chapter somewhere but yeah, I obviously DO NOT own the song, that right goes to pop teen cutie Justin Bieber. ;)

* * *

Chapter 6

The Day My World

Came Tumbling Down

* * *

It was the following morning and I was exhausted after a long night of patroling the forest with Quil and Embry but I couldn't go to bed just yet, first I had promised Quil and Embry that we could all go back to my house and watch a movie after our shift and second, most importantly I had to see Bella. I couldn't help thinking on and off since our last conversation about the way she was acting on the phone yesterday. It might be nothing, according to Bella but I knew there was a lot more than homework and chores.

So for now I was just gonna have to wait until she got out of school and then go down to her house and have a talk with her. I was her boyfriend, she rarely kept stuff from me.

On the other hand what could be worsier news then us still not finding that leech after the last encounter with Paul lunging too soon? Whatever it was I still couldn't shake off the bad vibe it gave me whenever I thought about Bella and what could be going on.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Quil and Embry's howling laughter filling the small living room.

We were sitting in my living room, spread out around Billy's TV set, watching a movie that we ---- Well, more like Quil and Embry ---- picked out on PPV called _The 40 Year Old Virgin_. I had missed the opening credits but it wasn't like I didn't know what happened, I've seen it once before on one of those Father and Son bonding days with Billy, he wasn't up for anything outdoorsy, so he sent me to rent a few movies and one of them happened to be this movie.

It was at the scene where it was showing Steve Carrel's past sexual dates, where the girl was sucking his toe and he kicked her in the nose. I didn't know what was so funny about it but Quil and Embry were a bunch of idiots.

Then it dawned on me that I've been so caught by Bella's reaction on the phone yesterday that I hadn't thought once about the past two nights we shared together. Her sweet kisses assaulting my mouth, her soft warm body temperature pressed against my slightly warmer body temperature, and last her soft moans and cries of my name.

I felt the familiar stirr in my pants and I knew now was not a good time to get a boner especially with Quil and Embry here, they would never let me hear the end of it. _Jacob gets a hard on while watching _The 40 Year Old Virgin_._

Too late. In that second Quil was the first to speak, "Hey Jake, what did you think....Woah, nevermind then, looks to be you fancied her just fine." Quil snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Embry said, looking back with a mouthful of popcorn. _Oh great, now there both gonna team up on me, no doubt._

"Jake's getting a stiff dick over that babe on TV." Quil said, holding back the laughter with quite difficulty.

"Shut up, Quil." I growled and threw one of the throw pillows on the couch at him, he ducked and it sailed across the room, hitting the wall and fell to the ground.

Now Embry was bursting out in laughter.

"Wow Jake, what would Bella think about that?" He said, shaking his head with a smile playing his lips.

"I'm not going to tell you again Quil, shut up. I wasn't thinking about the girl on TV, I could careless really." I said, feeling the heat of anger rush through me but not enough to sending me bursting out of my clothes.

"Oh my bad, you were probably thinking about what Bella looks like naked." He said and I could see his lips trembling, fighting the urge to not laugh just yet.

That was it, I had enough, I felt the heat start fueling to anger and my body was now slightly trembling but I had to try and wait until we were outside, away from the house and most importantly wait until I could change out of my clothes, if Billy found out I had shredded yet again another pair of shorts he would be pissed.

Before I could give a demand to take this fight outside I heard the phone ring from the kitchen and even though I wanted to carry on this dying urge to fight Quil I had to answer the phone. I could just let Billy answer it but my fathers been through too much, he needed my help, I was his only last hope.

"When I get back you and me outside." I said to Quil through clenched teeth.

As I turned around facing the kitchen I heard Quil and Embry doubling up on the floor with laughter and it made me even more ticked but right now my goal is to answer the phone and then carry out the plan.

I didn't have any difficulties getting to the phone after that point, I guess after a couple months of self control on not phasing in front of my love it was an instinct reaction to control now.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"_Jake?_" I heard the familiar sweet voice ask, this voice I knew anywhere, if we were in a sea of people I can tell you I could pick her's out in a heartbeat.

The anger that was a minute ago radiating throughout my whole being was then shattered and I felt my heartbeat step up a notch.

"Hey Bells," I said and couldn't stop the smile that stretched across my face.

I heard the faint sound of her taking a long deep breath, "_Jake, can you come over please. I think we need to talk._" She said in a strained voice.

I didn't like the sound of the way she said, _I think we need to talk_. It made me worry even more because learning from watching movies and TV shows, nothing good ever came out of _I think we need to talk_.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, she could probably sense the worry in my voice but I didn't care, I wanted her to know that I worried about her all the time and that it shows my love for her is stronger than ever.

There was a moment of silence before she began, "_Yeah, everything's fine. I just really need to talk to you please._" She said and I could tell she was holding back the tears.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

"_Thank you, Jake._"

"No problem, you know I love you and I would do _anything_ for you." I said and I knew at that moment that the words I spoke were truer than ever. I was madly in love with her and I knew if she was to ever leave me I could never look at the world the same as I do now.

"_I....I know._" She slightly stuttered.

That's all I needed to prove my case that there was a lot more on her mind yesterday than homework and chores. We needed to get off the phone and continue this conversation alone, away from the eavesdroppers Quil and Embry.

"Baby, I know there's a lot more on your mind than what your sharing with me now but lets continue this conversation when I get there, okay?" I said, hearing Quil and Embry groan in the other room as soon as I said it.

"_Okay._" She said, sniffling quietly, probably hoping I couldn't hear her but Silly Bella, didn't she know I'm a werewolf and what comes with being a werewolf is having the hearing ten times greater than humans?

"I love you and I'll see you shortly."

"_Okay._" She said and I felt the unfamiliar piercing in my chest, the fact that she wasn't saying I love you back hurt like a steamroller crushing you flat and rolling over you even after it crushed you.

Before I could say anything else the phone went dead and I stood there like an idiot, hoping maybe she'd made a mistake but after a minute I just gave up and hung the phone back on the receiver.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed since Bella called me, wanting me to come over there because she had to talk to me about what, I don't know. All I did know was it didn't sound good, her long pauses, her voice strained, trying to fight back tears, and one that outbeats everything her not returning the I love you like she always did. _What if she had gone back to her zombie stupor? No, that couldn't be it, it's been weeks since she's been there and I thought with us dating that made things official she was over him._

I was now standing just outside the forest entrance, staring upon the little white house in front of me trying to collect my thoughts before I faced her.

After a minute I took a deep breath and started to walk toward her house. As I got closer to her front lawn that's when I smelt the all too familiar sweet scent and then it dawned on me vampire scent, Bella acting strange, and wanting to talk to me. _Edward_ is back.

I felt all my insides at that moment drop to the pit of my being but was soon overshadowed with anger and the trembles started to roll off my arms and down my spine in waves. _If indeed it was true that the bloodsucker was back what did he say to her? Did he come crawling back on his hands and knees begging for her forgiveness? I needed to know._

I took a moment to calm myself down, make sure I was totally relaxed and my expression was oblivious to the fact he was back because from her reaction on the phone everything will come out today anyways.

Once I was sure I was calmed I walked forward and knocked on the door. I heard the faint sound of footsteps and not the usual running footsteps that made me smile knowing she was eager to see me as much as I was to see her.

The door opened slowly and I saw Bella standing there looking up at me with pink puffy eyes indicating she had been crying previously.

"Hey Jake," She said quietly. I just wanted to lean down and pull her into my arms, never letting her go. It pained me to see her this way.

"Hey Bells, you wanted to talk." I said, once everything was out in the open it would determine my mood to kill him. I wasn't positive that he was back but what other explanation would cause Bella to not be her same self and the smell of vampire was stronger from the inside.

"Yeah, come with me for a walk." She said, grabbing her jacket and pulling the door closed from behind her.

"Where are we walking?" I asked, now curious to where we were going.

She didn't say anything for a moment as she pulled the jacket over her arms. "I thought we'd take a walk in the forest, there's this place I went to about a year ago to straighten my thoughts out." She said, lacing her fingers between mine.

The touch of her soft warm hand between mine felt like heaven, whenever I held her hand it was like I never wanted to let go.

My mind was scattered, "The forest?"

She sighed softly, "Yeah."

It didn't take long till we were deep enough for the house and the road to be invisible, for the only sound to be the squish of the damp Earth under our feet and the light breeze brushing by us.

There was a thin ribbon of a trail that led through the forest here. The trail wound deeper and deeper into the forest, mostly East as far as I could tell in my human eyes. I wonder what sort of things Bella had to straighten out to go this deep in the forest but didn't let it bother me. The trail snaked around the Sitka spruces and the hemlocks, the yews and the maples.

We continued to follow the trail deeper and deeper into the evergreen forest. As I faintly felt Bella slow down I started to slow down with her. She steered me toward a fallen tree, carpeted in moss resting against a trunk of another tree, creating a sheltered little bench just a few feet off the trail.

Then I felt Bella unlace our fingers and walk forward to take a seat on the little bench provided and look down at the forest floor.

"What's going on, Bella?" I said, feeling my head about to combust at any moment if she don't tell me what's going on.

She looked up at me as if noticing me for the first time and sighed as she patted the space beside her, "Come take a seat."

I followed her instruction and walked over to take a seat next to her, I turned my body slightly but difficultly as my head barely brushed the hanging tree above us.

"Honey, please tell me what's going on. Your pain and silence is killing me." I said, knowing it was indeed true.

She took a long shaky breath.

"Jacob, I have something to tell you and it's difficult for me to tell you when we've been through a lot in the past three weeks and feelings have indeed blossomed in those three weeks as well." She said, looking down again.

"Just spit it out." I said, trying not to be as impatient and cold about it.

She cringed slightly at my words and I assumed I hadn't tried hard enough to not be as cold about it and mentally kicked myself in the ass.

"I meant what is it? You know you can tell me anything." I said, grabbing her hand that was balled up with tension and smoothed it out.

"I know but I'm afraid you won't understand." She said, swallowing deeply.

I lifted her chin slightly with my other hand so she would have no other choice but to look at me straight in the face, "Your my girlfriend of course I'll understand."

Her lip suddenly started trembling and I saw the tears in her eyes brim to the surface and I couldn't take it, seeing her this way. I had to do something to make her feel better, a hug or a kiss. I decided to go with the kiss, I leaned my head down to brush my lips over the now fallen tear and then hovered over her lips briefly before kissing her tenderly.

I felt her resistance as she jerked her head off to the side, "Jacob, your not making this any easier for me."

"What are you talking about making this any easier for you?" I said, feeling the hurt settle in my chest because for the first time since ever she had resisted my kiss.

"I love you, Jake. I really do but...." She trailed off as the tears were now falling down from her eyes.

"But what?"

"But it's not enough."

"What do you mean it's not enough? We just shared something special the other night. How can you not say that our love is not enough?" I said, not quite understanding what she was meaning or did that bloodsucker had her convinced otherwise.

"I mean it's not as much as I love Edward and yeah, I'm sorry. Maybe it was a bad idea for us to make love, it would've made now much more easier for the both of us."

I was finally understanding where this conversation was heading and I felt my insides twist as I was about to ask the question I was afraid to hear the answer to but knew now was a good time to ask.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked, realizing these were the same words Bella asked me not that long ago but for different reasons.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Was all she managed to say and from that I knew it was a yes.

For once since ever I felt the sudden heavy dose of pain hit me at the speed of lightening and the feelings I had before were making my body go numb and the words get stuck at the back of my throat. I was finally understanding the feeling Bella must've went through when...._he_ left her but ten times worse.

That thought brought me up short for the time being and the pain was then overshadowed with anger.

"Is it because he's back and I never had a chance against his perfect looks and money? I'm sorry I can't be as better looking as him and I'm sorry I can't have all the money to provide you with but I do have a heart and it's already yours ever since I saw you on First Beach about a year ago."

_You know you love me  
__I know you care  
__Just shout whenever,  
__And I'll be there  
__You want my love  
__You want my heart  
__And we would never, ever, ever be apart_

Her head at that moment snapped up and she was looking at me with hurt combined with anger, "Jacob, is that the kind of girl you think I am because if it is you don't know me really well. I don't love him because of his looks and money. Is it hard to believe that I love him past that." She said angrily.

_Are we an item?  
__Girl quit playin'  
__We're just friends,  
__What are you sayin'?  
__Said there's another as you look right in my eyes  
__My first love, broke my heart for the first time_

I couldn't take it anymore, this guy, no proper word is this parasite leaves Bella for several months and then comes back out of the blue with his dazzling vampire skills to win back the girl he left broken with no strings attached. It's repulsive, I just wanted to kill him.

"Yes because if you hadn't forgotten he left you and I was here for you, giving you what you deserved, love. Then he comes back and you take him back like it's nothing."

_And I was like  
__Baby, baby, baby ooh  
__Like  
__Baby, baby, baby noo  
__Like  
__Baby, baby, baby ooh  
__I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
__Baby, baby, baby ooh  
__Like  
__Baby, baby, baby noo  
__Like  
__Baby, baby, baby ooh  
__I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

"Well, there you go. That's love, forgiving someone for their mistakes, he might be a vampire but he's not perfect."

"So what was your plans? Take your little vampire lover back and forget all about me because you already know that I will _never_ fall in the category of being friends with your happy family."

"Can't we just work something out?" She said, looking down again, all traces of anger washed away.

_Oh oh for you, I would have done whatever  
__And I just can't believe we ain't together  
__And I wanna play it cool  
__But I'm losin' you  
__I'll buy you anything  
__I'll buy you any ring  
__Cause I'm in pieces  
__Baby fix me  
__And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream  
__I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
__And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

_I love Bella but come on, was she being serious? How could we possibly work something out when in the process either way would kill me?_ If she decided we both still hangout while she dated that bloodsucker that would kill me knowing he got to hold her in his cold stone arms everyday and if she decided for us to be apart it would kill me not being around her.

"Like what? Either way your going back with _him_." I spat at the last word.

"Like can we go back to what we were a few weeks ago? Friends."

_And I'm like  
__Baby, baby, baby ooh  
__Like  
__Baby, baby, baby noo  
__Like  
__Baby, baby, baby ooh  
__I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
__Baby, baby, baby ooh  
__Like  
__Baby, baby, baby noo  
__Like  
__Baby, baby, baby ooh  
__I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Was she kidding me?_ "Don't you think it's a little too late for that now?"

She then glanced up into my eyes, "No, it's never too late. Jake, I still love you but like I said it's just not enough."

I don't think she knows how much she's truly hurting me with those words. For someone you love with your whole heart but they only love you with a small portion of their heart tells you that it's not enough makes you feel like your not enough.

"You see, Bella, I'm already in too deep with you. What do I look like? The Wizard of Oz? You need a brain? You need a heart? Go ahead. Take mine. Take everything I have." I said, trying to hold back the stupid tears that seemed to wanna make its appearance now.

_(Luda)  
__When I was 13, I had my first love  
__There was nobody compared to my baby  
__And nobody came between us, no one could ever come above  
__She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,  
__She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks (Woo!)  
__She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street  
__And at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend  
__She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing  
__And now my heart is breaking but I just keep saying...._

_Baby, baby, baby ooh  
__Like  
__Baby, baby, baby noo  
__Like  
__Baby, baby, baby ooh  
__I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
__Baby, baby, baby ooh  
__Like  
__Baby, baby, baby noo  
__Like  
__Baby, baby, baby ooh  
__I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

"Jake," She whispered and placed a hand on my arm.

"No! It's too late, Bella. You chose who you wanted to be with, you can't go both ways." I snapped back at her and jerked my arm out from under her hand as I stood up.

I started walking away, deciding not to take the same route back to her house but if I'm already in the forest I could strip down and phase, having no intentions of ever going home. That would be the last place I'd ever go anyways, knowing that Bella and I had shared what I thought was the best night in my exsistance at. Now my world had collided, my first love gone forever.

Before leaving everything behind I decided to say something once more, hoping that maybe there's still hope for the future.

"Bella, just think about this do you honestly still love him or do you think you do? Just think about that and I will never forget all the times we shared together, it will forever be in my forefront thoughts." And with that I was gone, leaving her behind me.

_I'm gone  
__Yeaah, yeah, yeah  
__Yeaah, yeaaah  
__Now I'm all gone  
__Yeaah, yeah, yeah  
__Yeaah, yeaaah  
__Now I'm all gone  
__Yeaah, yeah, yeah  
__Yeaah, yeaaah  
__Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone  
__I'm gone_

* * *

It didn't take me much to change out of my clothes and phase, I didn't care about anything else but getting out of my dull human form. I couldn't bring myself to go through anymore pain with her presance, she was probably heading back home now to her bloodsucker. I pushed my feet further and further through the forest.

I knew I couldn't count on having my thoughts to myself for long because I soon heard the thoughts of Sam, he wasn't anywhere near where I was but that didn't matter, I couldn't escape hiding my thoughts.

_"Jake, where are you going?"_ He asked in his usual calm voice.

_"Far, far away from this stupid city and state."_ I said, not bothering to explain because he could probably already see the thoughts of my last encounter with Bella.

_"Jake, that's not really neccessary to leave, she'll come around, trust me."_

_"How do you know? Has Emily ever left you for some other guy?"_ I said, knowing he'd have a hard time answering that because it was true he couldn't possibly know if Bella will come around, he's only been with Leah and Emily, both never leaving him for another guy.

_"No but I know more than you even realize right now."_ He sighed and I saw his thoughts form to a picture of me and Bella behind my house in the forest, the day I told her we couldn't be friends.

_"Where are you getting at, Sam?"_ I said impatiently. Not really in the mood for anything but getting away from this place as fast as possible.

He took a deep breath before beginning. _"Your so blind. I couldn't think of the reason why you hadn't realized this sooner but it finally came to me that you were in love with her before your transformation that it didn't become noticeable for you. You thought it was the same as before."_

I slowed down some, not enough for me to wanna turn around and come home but enough to weigh out my options in the end.

_"Notice what?"_

It was suddenly quite but I knew Sam hadn't transformed back into his human form because I could still see him walking past some trees somewhere back home and his thoughts were weighing out if he should tell me or let me figure it out eventually but never thought the thoughts I wanted to know.

I sighed, annoyed with the silence coming from him, _"Sam, will you just tell me already?"_ Even my thoughts were annoyed.

He waited another minute and decided to tell me, _"You imprinted on her."_

I felt the pain I was feeling a minute ago subsided for the time being as I started thinking about what Sam had just enclosed to me. At first it didn't make sense that I could've imprinted on her but when I thought about it more it started to make sense. I couldn't stand being away from her more than a day and when I was with her I couldn't see anybody else but her, like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time. Maybe that was why I couldn't answer that question in my head for so long because Sam was right, I was blind with my love already being strong it felt natural.

Then I suddenly stopped running as it became clearer and clearer. I had imprinted on Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

_I know I know, this was a harsh chapter to write for me and for you to read but like I said in my last Author's Note there always has to be a little stumble along the way but don't be mad because -Wink, Wink- the ending determines that it's definitly not over officially for the two but Bella's so lost, she thinks Edward's the right choice but everyone knows, even the mailman knows that Jacob's the right choice. So don't think that now Bella and Jacob are over this story is officially lame, just keep reading and I promise you won't regret it. I didn't get 25 reviews like I was hoping but only 5 more to go, do you think we could make it? If so I'll announce the 25th reviewer in Chapter 7 with a huge warm internet hug from yours truly, ME! :D Hope you liked the chapter and please make sure to review. :)_

_Thanks,_

_XoTeamJacobBlackoX_


	7. The Unforeseen

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still don't own the original characters and plots you recognize from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga because if I was Stephenie and I wrote the Twilight Saga, I'd never pair Bella and Edward up to begin with, Jacob would've never imprinted on anybody but Bella herself, and they'd live happily ever after with no interruptions from the bloodsuckers. Lol :D

_On to a better and improved story . . . ._

* * *

Chapter 7

The Unforeseen

* * *

_"We always thought we'd look back on our tears and laugh but we never thought we'd look back on our laughter and cry."_

My mind was like an explosive clock about to go off at any minute, I never imagined that leaving Jake would be as hard as it was. I knew I loved him but before we even dated I told myself that it would be only a reflection of the love I had for Edward, nothing more. But why do I feel like I was the one being dumped? Like Jake put all this heartbreak on me? Whatever it was it all led to me suffering the consequences.

Right now I was heading over to the Cullens, hoping that Edward would be there. He didn't tell me exactly where he was staying but something was telling me that if he had a shred of chance of getting back together with me he would stay somewhere close and I would easily know.

Maybe seeing Edward would be a good thing for me especially now, after what everyone's been through today. I couldn't stand to be home, it was another reminder of Jacob and going down to First Beach would be like throwing myself into a pit of despair.

As I took the final bend that revealed the Cullens lovely home, I felt like everything was somehow the same again and I was entering the home I once thought would soon belong to me as well.

Everything hadn't changed much from the last time I visited this place, the ferns still untouched and waist-high which suddenly made me realize what if he wasn't here? What if he witnessed my encounter with Jacob in the forest and decided it was best to leave? No, he promised he'd wait for my decision and he wouldn't go back on his word. Would he? Well, I guess I'm about to find out.

As I pulled my truck over in front of the beautiful white three-story house, I took a long deep breath before getting out of the cab of the truck. _Just remember Bella this is what you wanted and if he's not...here you brought this on yourself. This is karma coming back for revenage._

I felt like life was suddenly slowing down and it was like being in one of those frustrating dreams where your feet can't move fast enough but maybe it was just me bracing myself for what the future lies ahead of me and I was taking my time, not wanting to give up this feeling just yet.

Eventually I was standing in front of the door and my time was up, it was now or never and I just hoped that I wasn't heading down another road of depression. I took another long deep breath, controlling the urge to go into full hyperventillating mode if he wasn't here and knocked quietly on the door.

Before I could take in another lungful of air the door flew open and standing in the doorway wasn't Edward at all, it was his beautiful small pixie of a sister, Alice.

She was still the same as I last remembered her three weeks ago but looked even more beautiful, I guess it's because the Cullens always ceased to amaze me with their inhumanly perfection each time.

"Alice!" I couldn't hide my excitement any longer, I was just so glad to see her especially after our last encounter, that didn't end so well.

I lunged forward, throwing my arms around her neck into a hug that if she wasn't a strong immortal vampire it would've knocked the air right out of her.

I couldn't believe how much I missed her after only about three weeks but what did I expect, Alice was my best friend. No, more like my sister I've never had without Alice who would shine light on any cloudy mood. Well, I can name one other person but the thought of him made me squeeze tighter against Alice.

"Bella, it's good to see you too but what are you doing here? I mean I didn't see you coming so I expected you were with...well, lets just say unwelcomed company." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes.

Well, I see her attitude toward Jacob hadn't changed in the past three weeks but who could blame her, walking in on her brother's ex girlfriend kissing someone who wasn't Edward would set you on fire and plus the whole war between vampire and werewolf was still in effect.

"Well, it doesn't matter, your here now that's all that matters. Why don't you come in." She said, her voice returning with her usual giddy mood.

Before I could make any movement her hands swept around and unlatched my arms from around her neck, bringing them down and lightly tugging me through the threshold.

For only being in town for a day now the house looked the same on the inside. Edward's grand piano standing high on its platform and new to the room a cream colored couch just against the far left wall. I wondered how long everythings been here or if it ever left at all.

"Is Edward here?" I asked, looking around the room as I faintly forgotten that the house was totally deserted besides Alice and I.

"No, he went to go pick up Carlisle and Esme from the airport while Jasper stepped out to hunt. Precautions." She said, her perfect lips forming into a tight line as she recalled my birthday party several months ago.

"Oh," I trailed off, not really wanting to bring up the horriable topic of my birthday party and soon realized if Jasper stepped out why didn't Alice tag along with him. It was hardly ever I saw Alice away from her soulmate Jasper.

"So then what are you doing here?" I asked, biting my lip nervously at how bad that must've sounded in Alice's perspective.

"Why don't you come take a seat." She said, her hand lightly on my back as she guided me toward the cream colored couch.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it but Alice was acting strange, she hardly ever beated around the bush to tell me anything and the ignorance in the question I asked her meant there was more to the reason why she's here.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked after we were comfortably seated on the couch, facing one another.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She said, shaking her head in what looked like disapproval to something she was obviously concerned about.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you here with someone? Someone that shouldn't be here?"

Oh, now I can see where this conversation is taking a turn on. Why would she assume I was with Jacob here? Doesn't she know me better then that?

"Um. No. Alice, will you please tell me what's going on because quite frankly I'm clueless right about now?"

For a fraction of a second I thought she wasn't gonna tell me anything but then she held up a finger and placed both hands up to her temples, slowly rubbing them in a circular motion like she was suffering from a migraine. Her eyes slowly unfocused and after about a minute returned to the room around her.

"Uh, I just don't understand." She said more or less to herself.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head slightly and looked back up at me as if she had forgotten I was here, "I don't know, I feel like I'm blind to everyone's future besides Rose and Em which is weird because their staying in Peru. The only solution I could come up with is the werewolves having a huge part of this but I'm not quite sure. That's why I stayed behind because as you might know I'm worried and I can't think about it when Edward's around because I don't want him to worry until I have this handled and if Jasper senses my emotions he'd wonder what's up and I definitly can't have him worrying. So I don't know." She said, throwing her hands up for dramatic effect.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked, concerned because ever since I've met Alice I hadn't seen her this stressed out and especially since there's a possibility Jacob and the pack might be involved. No, Jacob wouldn't go to such measures to hurt the Cullens. Would he? I might have to have a talk with him after all.

"Since this afternoon. When Jasper and I were just getting into Forks." She said, burying her face into her hands.

I couldn't stand seeing Alice this way, it was hard to watch like seeing a puppy get kicked except it was Alice getting kicked by her ability to see the future. I lifted a hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"Is there anyway I can help?" I asked, knowing perfectly well there's no way I could help her besides maybe talking to Jacob in case it is him and the pack causing Alice's visions to disappear.

As her face remained in her hands she shook her head mechanically, "No, there's nothing you can do to help me. I got to figure this out on my own." Even with her face buried in her hands her voice came out clear.

"So now the question is what are you doing here?" She asked after another minute, her face finally coming up from under her hands to look at me.

"Well, I'm here to talk to Edward."

"It's about Jacob isn't it?" She stated, so sure of herself.

"Um. Not exactly. More about us and where our relationship is going."

I knew she couldn't see me coming here today but come on, she must've saw me and Edward talking yesterday and things some what processing towards us getting back together unless since my brain was functioning back and forth between Edward and Jacob it threw her off balance.

"But I thought after what I witnessed a few weeks ago in your kitchen, that you and _him_ were pretty much an item." I had never seen Alice so lost with words, it was kind of funny actually but cute how she tried to make every word come out right, just so she wouldn't offend me.

"No, we did go out for a while but things just didn't work out. That's just how it is, some relationships work out and some don't." It seemed like everytime I mentioned about him or even his name aloud it sent a shock of pain through my whole being like I'm lying to myself but I know I'm not, I know what I want and this is what I want.

The whole time not even looking up into her deep echoing liquid eyes, knowing she would soon realize something burning inside and I couldn't bare to explain it to her. So keeping myself occupied with a strand of my hair.

"But you love him don't you?" She asked, her face ducking to look at me.

I felt the warm blush color my cheeks and turn them a light pinkish which was out of my control and I knew Alice would be able to spot it clearly and question me further if I denied the truth.

"Yeah but not as much as Edward." Knowing that was indeed truer then anything else.

"Does Edward know about..." She trailed off, clearing her throat before continuing. "Jacob?"

Sometimes I felt like I should be mad at Alice whenever she made Jacob out to be this most disgusting thing, like when she says his name as if she said it it'll burn a hole through her throat and like when the subject was brought to him it was a touchy topic but then again I couldn't be mad at her because other then the fact she is my best friend and I consider her my sister, she is a vampire and Jacob is a werewolf and sad to say werewolves and vampires never made good with each other.

I couldn't seem to figure a simple way to tell her that I hadn't told him about my relationship with Jacob and that even though he needed to know that there is another guy in my life that is also as important to me as well as Edward himself, I just couldn't find it in me to tell him just yet.

"I kind of figured as much." She answered my own question after realizing I wasn't gonna say anything.

Then after that Alice rose from the couch and swiftly glided across the room to the door. Assuming it must've been Jasper returning home from the hunt I stood up, quickly composing my face and keeping my emotions in check for Jasper's benefit.

Who I didn't expect was Edward, Carlisle, and Esme to be back so soon or atleast Alice giving me a quick heads up but then remembered she couldn't see the rest of the Cullen's future as well as mine.

"Ah Bella," Esme cheerfully said, as she bounded over toward me, pulling me into that friendly motherly hug.

"Hey Bella," Carlisle coolly nodded across the room next to Alice with a smile on his young and beautiful face.

Of course I left the best for last, knowing that if I would've went straight to his face first I'd either get lost in everything that made him _him_ or my mind would shift back to that frustrating afternoon yesterday and I'd have to work on controling my emotions again.

Finally taking in his face for the first time since I've made my decision to be with him, instead of getting lost in everything that was Edward or the other. I felt a new kind of feeling, a feeling that never once flowed through me and that was this empty hallow feeling I got, like something was missing.

As he noticed my eyes on him, he smiled, smiled that lovely crooked smile that usually sent my heart thudding against my chest but nothing, my heart was still even and the hallowness remained intact.

I knew it was a matter of time before I had to tell Edward about Jacob but not now, not when he was so glad to see my presance here and I'd rather walk through fire then trouble that.

* * *

_Okay, so I feel a little neglectful toward my story since I haven't updated in a month but goodness, you don't know how hard this chapter was for me to write. Not that I couldn't stand it or anything but explaining Alice's weird disappearance of visions toward Bella and the Cullens were pretty tough to figure out how to word without confusing any of you. So with long hours of planning and putting together and a little help from my awesome cousin Katie everything came together with a bang. What did you think? ;) Now that this chapter is done, the next one should be a breeze. I hope. So question for everyone, what do you guys think is invading Alice's visions and making it so she can't see Bella or the CULLENS? Send your answers in a review please. Hope you liked the chapter and please make sure to review. :)_

_Thanks,_  
_XoTeamJacobBlackoX_


	8. Too Much To Handle

**Disclaimer:** Last I checked Bella, Jacob, Edward, and other familiar characters belong to Stephenie. I just own the vivid ideas that flow wildly in my head that aren't from the original books but oh how I'd love to own a certain werewolf. :)

**Shout Outs:** First shout out goes to my 25th Reviewer _nat1794_, Second shout out goes to _my cousin Katie Elizabeth_ for Beta-ing this chapter over the phone, and Last shout out goes to _Eternalfan_ whom has been a big help with my confidence in continuing this story. She as well is writing a fabulous story called _One Pack, One Family_. So if you haven't read it you should, it's awesome. ;)

* * *

Chapter 8

Too Much to Handle

* * *

_Several weeks later . . . ._

_It was another typical cloudy day in Forks, Washington, the sun was nestled deep behind the dark gray rain clouds, that was threatening to pour on us at any moment but I didn't seem to mind, living in Forks for about a year I was used to it by now._

_I was sitting on the porch step of my dad's front yard looking out at the never ending lush greenery, that was called the forest. The smell of pine from the trees and the muggy smell just before a rainstorm was coming._

_Suddenly the silent was shattered by an all too familiar husky voice calling my name from a far distance in the forest, it had an edge of hysteria to it and it made my chest shudder involuntarily._

_I lurched up from the porch and ran to the end of the driveway, stopping to see if I could hear it again. Nothing._

_"Jake," I called, my voice cracking._

_"Bella, Bella honey where are you?"_

_It was coming from somewhere straight ahead. I knew I had to find him, something in the pit of my stomach was telling me something wasn't right and I _needed_ to protect him from whatever it was. I might not be stronger then him or a vampire but I couldn't just let it get my love._

_The thought had me clutching my chest and gasping for air. _Jacob is in danger, Jacob is in danger._ Finally pulling myself together long enough to find the feeling in my feet and start running, run as fast as my legs could take me to him._

_"Jacob I'm right here." I gasped, the running pulling my breath short._

_"Bella I can hear you. Where are you?" His voice was getting closer, I can tell and in any minute I'd be able to see him, hold him and let whatever it is get me instead._

_"Jake follow my voice. I'm near, don't need to be frantic." I could feel the warm liquid trailing down my cheeks, that were my tears but I didn't care._

_Then finally I broke through the barrier of trees, entering a small clearing and seeing Jake, bare chested in light beige cut-off shorts. He was walking toward me now, holding his arms out with worry creasing his forehead._

_Nothing could stop the sudden desire that rushed through my veins the second I saw his marvelous face. The desire to love him, to stick by his side for the rest of my life, to breathe the same air as him, and to protect him from anyone and anything._

_Gravity seemed to be pulling my feet toward him and right now I wanted nothing but to be held in his too strong, too warm arms._

_Just when I thought everything seemed to be okay and that nothing was out of the ordinary, that one little swift movement from the trees made me panic again because now hunched over into a crouch right behind Jake was Edward, teeth bared and ready to pounce the next opportunity he had._

_"No!" I screamed, lunging myself forward._

The scene before me suddenly faded out and before I realized the surroundings around me was the safety of my own bedroom I threw myself onto the floor, hitting my head against the nightstand. _Oh great just another nightmare._

It has been the fourth time in weeks since I've been having this same exact nightmare and I don't know why or what it could possibly mean. Sure I know it could have something to do with the feud between vampires and werewolves but the unconditional and irrational love I had for Jacob didn't make sense.

As I was pulling myself up from the floor, feeling the headache finally kick in there came several small raps at my door.

"Come in." I groaned, rubbing my head.

The door slowly creaked open and I saw Charlie peer around the corner at me, "Bells are you alright?"

I knew my father must be worried about me considering the nightmares I had after Edward left were nothing compared to these ones. I never quite managed to fall out of my bed before and now it was consistantly.

I remember the first time I had this reoccuring dream and I woke up screaming and tumbling out of my bed, Charlie had rushed in here with a shot gun in his hand thinking I was getting murdered or something. After that I tried to keep it on the down low but these dreams came when I least expected them too and it was hard.

"Yeah, just another dream that is all."

"You know Bells," He opened the door wider and walked in. "These dreams never happened when you and Jacob were together."

Ugh here we go, he's going for a low blow. Ever since Charlie found out that Edward was back and that I broke it off with Jacob he'd been hitting that nerve, comparing Jacob top rank then Edward and sometimes questioning my sanity.

"Char...I mean dad if you haven't forgotten even when I was hanging out with Jake these dreams still came." Not the same type but he doesn't need to know the details.

"I haven't forgotten but I'm talking about the ones where your waking up screaming and falling out of your own bed."

Okay maybe he was a little bit more observant. "Still dad I'm with Edward and as my father you should be happy that I'm happy."

His eyes got wide, "I am happy that your happy, it's just I hate seeing you hurting and these dreams don't seem like normal behavior. Also when your with Jake I see the way you guys look at each other and I'd swear that's some real love there." He said, looking down and fidgeting with his fingers awkwardly.

"Dad I don't wanna talk about this. I'm going to go take a shower before Alice and Esme show up." I said, trying to be settle and avoid my father's advice on love.

"Just think about it." He offered as I walked passed him and out the door.

I shook my head as I rounded the corner to the bathroom. I know my dad was just trying to do what was right for me but he doesn't understand that Edward _is_ right for me and that without Edward there is no me.

* * *

The shower didn't take long at all, I was in and out, my hair wafting with the sweet scent of strawberries and my body with no trace of sweat and odor but now that my physical appearance was in check there was still nothing I could do about my emotional appearance.

Still cold. Empty. Hallow.

Ever since the day I saw Edward standing before me as my boyfriend again it wasn't the same as I hoped. I felt like all my emotions were drained lifelessly out of me and boy did I try everything in the book to fill it up again but nothing seemed to work. Showers to relax, sleep to shy away from it but that's when the nightmares began, and last, hung around the Cullens _a lot_. I was truly a wreck.

I pulled back the shower curtain, wrapping a towel around my naked form and walked toward the single mirror.

Even just glancing at myself it wasn't hard to spot the miles and miles of loneliness in my eyes and my face drawn permeantly into a haggard frown, sullen looking.

Grabbing my brush on the counter I started yanking it through my hair. _Why couldn't I just figure out what it was causing me to feel like this?_

I started walking from the bathroom back to my room, ready to get dressed and hope not long after Alice and Esme would come to my rescue and take my mind off of this for a couple of hours.

The room was dimly lit from the only source of light making its way through my curtains and that wasn't much, switching my light on I nearly gasped and tumbled backwards out the door. It was like my breath caught short and my heart was nearly about to burst through my ribcage.

Just several feet away from where I stood frozen as a rock was Jacob, totally shirtless and sitting on top of my messy bed. I couldn't help seeing his face, it was so familiar like he was dead from the inside out and I felt the fresh new stabbing of pain in my tattered heart.

"Jake," I whispered, not able to speak any higher.

I saw him take a long deep breath, closing his eyes as he exhaled.

Nothing was able to stop the riot in my chest at this moment, my heart was literally slamming into my chest and I felt like every breath was numbered like being in a stuffy room for a long time and someone opening a window with cool wind blowing through, your gonna suck down as much air as you can before the wind dies or the window is shut again.

The sudden creak of my bed broke me from my reverie and he got up, pacing the small space of my room and the thought of him leaving made me shudder.

"I'm sorry that I came but I _needed_ to see you, I _needed_ to tell you something that I've been arguing with myself to do for some time and only had the nerves to do so now." He continued to pace and I could tell he was nervous.

I couldn't find the words to speak, just hearing his voice had clouded any coherent words I was either gonna say or wanted to say.

He turned to look at me now and stopped, "Bella, you look like hell." He chuckled in frustration. "Heck we both are nothing but a nervous breakdown ready to happen."

My eyebrows lifted in confusion. _A nervous breakdown? What did he mean and how did he know about my emotions?_ That's when it dawned on me, his face lifeless and drained. My face lifeless and drained.

"I know this must be confusing for you but it was for me too at first. I didn't know it and I don't think I'd ever figure it out the easy way if it wasn't for Sam giving me a little nudge in the direction and now it makes perfect sense."

"Do you ever feel like something isn't right, that something is missing?" He asked, now scrutinizing my expression. Obviously waiting for me to answer his question.

"No." I lied.

I know it wasn't right for me to lie to him but it was the only way I could protect his feelings, I've already caused too much damage to his heart as it is and if I could avoid making it worse then that's what I'm going to do. I didn't want him to know I was feeling vulnerable, then he'd twist it back to him somehow and leading him on wasn't making anything better.

"I don't believe that." He said, taking a few steps toward me and a part of my brain was screaming for him to close the distance between us to see if his warmth would help but I can't be selfish.

"What is there not to believe?" I asked in a small voice.

He sighed, "That you don't feel like something is missing. God Bella, I can hear the way your heart reacts whenever I'm around." He walked forward, testing what he said and sure enough my heart reacted like nothing I heard in a while.

I looked away from his hypnotic stare because really how was there denying that what he said was true? I did feel like something was missing and oddly enough my heart was a whirlwind of disaster at this moment. But what could Jacob be telling me?

Before I could turn my attention back to him I felt two strong arms wrap itself around my waist and the electric current it sent through me filled every empty space in my body, turned it to jellyfish but more importantly I didn't feel cold anymore, far from cold.

My breathing stepped up to a whole new notch and seeing Jake's face I knew he felt something too, maybe the same.

"See, never let yourself stop feeling." He whispered.

At this point I couldn't reject him and I didn't want to. The feeling was much too incredible like the sun after going through a hell of a rainstorm to get to it. I laughed to myself, Jacob was _my_ sun.

He leaned down his warm breath caressing my face, sending my mind in a whirl.

"Bella _you_ are _my_ imprint."

Then with that he leaned in further and captured my lips in a kiss that was way too soft and gentle. I should be backing away, I should be thinking of the aftermath but right now I felt alive and I no longer fought or thought, I just let my body feel.

Leaving one hand to hold my towel in place I wrapped the other one around his neck, pulling him closer to me. The kiss was way too gentle for my taste and I kissed him with force, smothering the coldness away.

He gasped and I could tell it was in shock, shock that I even responded to his kiss but with mere joy. I felt his hands travel down the small of my back, cupping my butt and gently easing me off the ground with little effort.

I wrapped my legs around his waist to hold my balance and a small groan escaped his lips.

My back was pressed against something hallow and cool but nothing could distract me from the strong warm man that stood before me and at this moment everything shifted and seemed to settle into place. Enough to send my groin aching but it didn't help that his manhood was pressing my bare entrance.

I hadn't noticed that when Jake lifted me off the ground the towel I was wearing had ridden slightly, giving him access to certain regions.

Trying to allevate the growing tension between my legs I wiggled myself uncomfortably but it was hard to get something going when he had a piece of denim blocking the way and I had barely nothing.

What I didn't expect next was my vision to get blurry and the sudden feeling of nautia rolling in the pit of my stomach. It was getting worse and worse until I knew I was about to purge and I pushed at Jake, trying to get him off of me before I vomitted on him and well, that wouldn't have been good.

"Jake please put me down." I said quickly before clasping my hand over my mouth.

He obliged and slowly lowered me to the ground and I took off bolting for the bathroom toilet where I violently purged last night's dinner. Cold sweat trickled down my face, into my eyes and off my nose as I heaved again and again.

"Are you okay?" He asked from the doorway, concern clouding his tone.

My head slumped over the toilet bowl, weak and unwilling to move I waved my hand in attempt to indicate that Jake shouldn't see me like this, all sweaty and gross.

"Jake go. You shouldn't see me like this." I replied weakly.

"Bells don't be ridiculous." He said closer then I hoped and I felt his hand lightly brush across my neck as he gathered my hair away from my face and the disaster zone.

The tears suddenly welled up in the corners of my eyes and spilled down my cheek. How could Jacob be so sweet to someone that has hurt him beyond words? Even if I was his imprint or not I didn't deserve someone as special as him.

He gently patted my back and soothingly calmed me down.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked after a minute and turned me to face him.

I looked up into his soft gentle eyes and saw all the love and care he had for me nestled to the forefront and I could never understand why I, the queen of clumsiness meant such a great deal to him until now.

"Your incredible Jake and I feel like such an idiot for never acknowledging it before."

He smiled down at me and picked up my hand. "Then stay with me. I'll give you anything you want. You name it it's yours. Want my heart and I'll give it to you in a snap of a finger."

"Jake I'd love that, trust me I do but..." I trailed off looking down at his thumb gently stroking the top of my small pale hand.

"But what?" I wished I hadn't said anything.

"But I don't know how to break it to Edward. I love him enough to not wanna hurt him." I said quietly and I'd swore he wouldn't of been able to hear me.

_Wrong._

He snatched his hand away from mine, "Oh sure when it boils down to hurting someone that had hurt you first you can't find it in you to do it but me, your best friend lets do it. God Bella, I love you but you sure make the stupidest choices." He was now slightly trembling.

"Jake I think you should go."

"Yeah I think I should too." He said, getting up and walking toward the door. "Bella you know where I'm at if you change your mind. Find me _only_ when your certain that the _bloodsucker_ can't give you as much as I can."

Then with that he was gone and the coldness returned.

If it wasn't for the light knock coming from downstairs that followed only minutes after Jacob's departure I'd probably never have found it in me to leave this bathroom, continue sitting here and letting the misery suck me into its depths because now I realized I couldn't and wouldn't be able to live without Jacob, _my_ Jacob.

I felt dizzy and the next thing I knew everything around me turned black.

* * *

My eyes opened to a bright, white light. I was in an unfamiliar room, a white room. The wall on my right side was covered in long vertical blinds; over my head, the glaring lights blinded me. I was propped up on a hard, uneven bed - a bed with rails. The pillows were flat and lumpy.

I could hear whispers outside the curtain and all I could make out was something, something, something, Bella. Where was I and who was talking about me?

All I remembered was feeling cold again in _my_ bathroom and knowing there was nothing else that could keep me tied to this Earth then being with Jacob.

Jacob. I had managed to hurt him again and I disliked, no _hated_ myself for doing what I told myself I'd never do again.

The curtain slightly pulled back and entering the small area was Carlisle and Edward. Carlisle checking his clipboard and Edward looking deeply morose and I wondered if he somehow knew.

"Bella," Said Carlisle and I glanced over to see him looking at me now. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Fine." I lied. "What's going on?"

I saw Carlisle and Edward exchanged a look that were debating if they should tell me something or not and then Edward nodded.

"Well," He said walking toward me with a look of concern clear on his chiseled face. "Bella your pregnant."

* * *

_Hmm Bella's what? Bella's pregnant! Didn't see that one comin. ;)_  
_Saw Eclipse for the third time on Saturday night and it was my **huge** motivation to pop this chapter out immediately. Hated the ending with a burning passion. It's not right but anyways I'm no longer taking months to update a chapter, it's a pain in the rear for people who wanna read more. So I'll try and update often._

_**Chapter Question:** What do you think of Bella being pregnant? If you like it throwing out baby names will be appreciated fully. :)_  
_Hope you liked the chapter and please make sure to review. :)_

_Thanks,_  
_XoTeamJacobBlackoX_


	9. Victoria

**Disclaimer:** Still not Stephenie Meyer. Still don't own the plots you've grown to love or hate in Stephenie's Sequel. Oh and still don't own Jacob Black. -Huge sigh- Now that that's covered I do own ideas of Bella and Jacob becoming ONE and their lovely almost-fairytail relationship. ;)

**Shout Out:** Again to the wonderful _Eternalfan_ for the excellent feedback since Chapter 1 and well for everything. Now once you guys read this Chapter or Story you should hop on over and read _One Pack, One Family_ because if your a Bella and Jacob fan you'll love it. I sure do. :)

**Just In:** Decided my story needed a book cover and well here it is: http(:)/www(.)twitpic(.)com/2bhovk

* * *

Chapter 9

Victoria

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Here I was running again like some coward but how could I deal with the fact that Bella was still choosing wrong or atleast not willing to throw the leech to the curb. I mean I would've stayed longer because as I've been taught never give up on something that was worth having and trust me Bella was worth every fight but of course I let the anger sneak up on me and I was border line of phasing right inside her bathroom.

So I ran, ran as far away from her house as I could, let the anger out on the matted forest floor and once I was sure I could keep my cool I'd go back or just wait it out, it didn't seem long before Bella wouldn't be able to stand being without me and she'll dump him.

The thought made me relax some, atleast now I knew that Sam wasn't lying to make me feel better, atleast I knew she was feeling more vulnerable by the day. I didn't like seeing her that way, it literally killed me to see her face emotionally ill but I wasn't the one fighting it, it was her.

I was drawing near my destination and I slowed down into a jog, I could smell the warm scent of cinnamon buns wafting out of the Uley's chimney and automatically knew Emily was preparing a feast of the delicious goods.

Phasing back into my human form I unstrapped the pair of shorts from my leg and pulled them on before proceeding out of the edge of the forest to the Uley's front yard.

Maybe I could step in for a few minutes and have a word with Sam, there was a couple questions I wanted to ask him and he was the only one in the pack who could emotionally help me, taken as he's been through what I've been through except Emily didn't avoid him for another man.

I walked up the wooden steps and into the small fairytail home, being part of the pack there were no exceptions of knocking during the day, seeing as the pack took different shifts and were coming in and out.

"Hello Jake," Emily welcomed me kindly from her kitchen, leaning down in front of the stove pulling out the last of the cinnamon buns and placing them inside a crystal bowl. "Help yourself to a cinnamon bun. Their fresh from the oven."

"Thanks Em," I smiled weakly and grabbed the sticky sweet roll. "Is Sam in?" I asked, peeling a piece and popping it into my mouth.

She shook her head with her lips formed into a tight line. "I'm afraid not, he stepped out with Paul and Jared. Is there something wrong honey?"

I couldn't answer her, as much as I loved Emily as my sister and my pack brother's mate I don't think I could confront her about Bella and I'd doubt she'd know what to say about the question I had been dying to ask but again she could.

"Is it possible to feel what your imprint feels? I mean sometimes we as a pack get an inside glimpse of the ones that has imprinted and they can feel whatever their imprint feels. How come I can't feel whatever Bella feels and I have imprinted on her?" I knew this must be ridiculous asking Emily but it couldn't hurt, maybe Sam has told her about it.

"Well has she accepted the fact she's your imprint and your love for her? I know once Sam told me he'd imprinted on me I hadn't accepted it or his love for a while. In fear that my cousin would hate me and then I felt like a solid hole was punched through my heart." She shuddered at the memory. "The pain was so inevitable I couldn't deny it any longer and I finally accepted what was laid out before us. It was like once I accepted it I could feel whatever Sam was feeling and the same goes for Sam." Her smile made me feel hope, hope that I will soon be able to feel my love again. In body, heart, and mind.

"I don't know Em. It's a little different between me and Bella, she's dating that vampire again and doesn't wanna hurt him." I curled my lip in disgust at the thought of wanting to have anything to do with a bloodsucking demon.

"Don't worry she won't be able to stand the pull no matter who she's dating. They won't have half the bond you two obviously are meant to have if you've imprinted on her." She said with no trace of doubt in her words.

"You really think so?" I asked feeling the enormous weight get lifted off my chest but not enough to patch up the hole. Only thing that could do that is if Bella was here right now and I knew I'd never lose her to him again.

She walked over and placed an arm around my neck. "Jake, I don't think I know she will. Your talking to the girl thats been there and never wants to go there again as long as I live." She finished by pulling me into a hug.

"It'll all work out, you just got to believe and keep your love strong. Love works in strange ways."

It was funny how I walked in here expecting nothing to undampen my mood and finding out I spilled my guts to Emily made me seem desperate but in the end I'm glad it was just Emily there to help me up, having a girl's advice from someone other then Bella once in a while didn't seem half that bad. Sam surely had an amazing woman with a knack for turning anybody's frown into a smile.

"Thanks Em, I don't know how I could ever repay you for this. Maybe if you need a mechanic for your car you can ask me." I chuckled lightly and walked over to retrieve another cini bun.

"Okay but you can also go home and get some sleep. All this isn't looking good on your health, you look deprived from sleep." Did I also mention she was a big worrier when it came to the packs' health.

"Okay Em but first I have to..." She cut me off before I could even finish. "No buts, go home and get some sleep or I will get Sam to wring your neck out for me." Her eyebrows were raised in protest that you don't dare mess with her.

"Sure, sure." I said and I ended up walking out of the Uley's with my head held up high and my own confidence that Bella will eventually accept my love for her was stronger then ever.

* * *

_Hours later . . . ._

After spending a decent amount of time in my room I had managed to finish the bracelet I'd started the day Bella had told me she loved me but hadn't poured my heart in it since my heart crumbled, at the time drained from hope.

In my younger years Billy had sat down and taught me how to carve wooden pieces, he was extremely good and talented at it and he wanted to share one of his many hobbies with me, hoping I'd take to it but I hadn't really until now.

Knowing Bella as well as anybody on this Earth, I knew she didn't like anybody showering her with expensive gifts and I decided to stick by that and not spend any money on her gift.

Examining the confines of the bracelet, making sure every little detail stood out. The miniature wolf was utterly realistic and I had even carved it out of some red-brown wood that matched the color of my fur.

I had even managed to slip on a couple small colorful blue and purple rocks from the beach on either side of the wolf, in memory of _our_ place.

Once I finished examining my creation I tucked it away in a small bag made of loose-woven, multi-colored fabric and sealed it shut with leather drawstrings.

Placing it neatly on my built-in nightstand behind my bed with the white envelope that read: _My Dearest Bella_ on the front.

I glanced at the clock and sighed heavily, it was going on 6:00 in the evening and it surely didn't give me much sleep before my next shift but atleast I could now easily fall asleep knowing that soon Bella will be mine again and I was prepared for it because being able to feel each other's emotions will bring us one step forward in repairing our relationship.

Slumping back down into the mattress I stared up at the ceiling with no interest as the sleep was slowly seeping over me like a comforting blanket and I drifted away.

* * *

Streams of silver light shown through the curtains, casting the room with a bright glow and I wasn't sure how long I'd been passed out. All I knew was the distant sound of howling erupted through my sleep.

My brothers needed the rest of us to join them. Something must be going on because it was hardly ever the pack had to all join together unless something out there was threatening our tribe or humans in general.

Bella. Victoria.

_Holy shit!_

I leapt up from the bed and made a sprint for the front door. Not even giving a backwards glance once I was outside and near the entrance of the forest. Nearly ripping my shorts in half in my haste of meeting up with the others.

Taking a long deep breath and letting the tremors rock through me as I ran and in mid-stride I leaped forward, diving headfirst into the empty air and crashing down on all fours, taking off with much needed speed.

My thoughts were soon after invaded by Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry. All of whom were running somewhere East from where I was, following a familiar disturbing stentch toward Forks.

_What's going on guys?_ I asked, not getting much information from the trail they were following and that's mainly all they were concentrating on.

_We think the redhead is back but were not quite sure. You know how all the vampires have the same sickeningly sweet scent. We can't tell._ Sam stated.

_How long ago was it?_ I was now merely pushing myself faster and faster through the thick darkness at this point. My brothers were not gonna get the first attack, if anybody it should be me. She's the one that's after _my_ imprint, after _my_ reason I was brought on this Earth to protect with my life.

_Not that long, just recently in fact. The trail is still fresh._ Indeed he wasn't lying, just smelling it secondhand from the packs' mind was overpowering.

_I'll be right there._

_Okay but Jake just remember we don't want another repeat if it is her. I already told Paul to stay his clear until I say but you just realizing you've imprinted on her main target will make you more tempting. So I'm gonna tell you the same thing; stay your clear until I say._ Sam spoke with such authority I didn't know if it was possible to fight the urge.

_Jake you have to. I'm not asking, I'm giving you an alpha order._ He added. Damn fucking alpha orders.

By the time I caught up with them we were soon joined by the rest; Quil, Leah, and Seth. All making their way from the rez, we had a half sleepy Quil ranting on about how he didn't get to see any boob action in his dream about girls and Mardi Gras. Typical Quil, moronic to say the least but still my friend. Then we had an enthusiastic Seth Clearwater, hyped to be going on his first vampire attack, followed by the half-hearted Leah, who as always brought her despair with her. Thinking it might change things but what she didn't understand was an imprint's power is strong, tightly sealed and I was only beginning to understand that feeling.

Sam hurriedly went through everything with them as I scanned the forest, catching any sighting but knew my attack couldn't be made until Sam ordered to do so. How stupid.

The trail abruptly ended and we all stopped, searching for a new trail to follow but came back with nothing. The smell lingered in the air, stronger then the trail itself and it made the hairs on my back stand up on end.

_Wait for it. She's in the tree._ Sam said calmly and I could see the visual picture in his head of the redhead crouched in the tree above us. My head shot up instinctively and a long deep growl reasonated in my chest, curling my lip over my teeth.

_Jake!_ He snapped. _What did I say?_

I continued to glare at the red fireball demon, lip still curled and ready. No matter what Sam said I was not letting my guard off but I wasn't gonna act stupid either and let her get away again.

She slowly stalked closer to the edge of the branch, it never bowing down with the weight of her body but that's a bloodsucker for you, graceful and lethal.

"Well well, the mutts come back to save the poor little human girl." The vamp spoke in a soft, high like a babyish, soprano tinkling voice. The kind of voice that I'd imagine would go with blond curls and pink bubble gum. It made me wanna gag. "But I guess that's because one of you has her wrapped around your finger. The sandy one right?" She looked at me and smirked.

I growled sharply at her but she just tilted her head back and laughed, not startled one bit.

"No worries, she won't have to be for long. I'll take care of that, make sure she's dead. Surely she won't be missed, you can go on loving another unlike us."

The heat was slowly seeping over me, clouding my vision with a sheet of red. Anger boiling to the brim but I had to stay put or do I? I didn't feel the strong pull of Sam's order and that was strange enough. Usually I was tied to the roots when it came to alpha orders.

"I bet her blood must taste good, her smell was sweet enough. So atleast I could do this with some satisfaction but thoroughly." Her white teeth gleamed in the darkness.

I lunged forward with no recall of doing so, the branch was not too far in the air for us. If she wasn't as graceful as a gazelle I probably could've swiped off a leg or knocked her clear from the tree.

She was now airborne for a second but landed with a soft thud on the ground and took off bolting toward Forks. I chased after her, only several feet behind her. She was not getting away from me again. I know I must've broken a rule but it couldn't have been an alpha command if I got away too easily.

_Jacob you moron!_ Sam yelled, following further back behind me tagged along with the rest of the pack. All cursing repeatedly at me for my non-smart move.

At this point I didn't care, give me a mouthful of wrath for it later but she had punched my buttons to the point of no return. Nobody threatens to kill my Bella and think their gonna walk away with no damages. That's not why I'm here. _Bella_ is why I'm here.

Her head twisted back to look at me, never slowing down if anything she was gaining more speed but her lips pulled into a smile, "You don't wanna miss the show now do you? You can easily watch everything; my teeth slowly sinking into her throat, her blood spilling over but like I said you will get over her. She's merely a human girl." She laughed a villianous laugh before turning back around.

_No bitch the only one who's gonna die is YOU!_

I snapped forward, just inches away from her clothed torso but before my teeth could sink into any part of her she spun around so fast it literally caught me off guard, swinging her arm around with her and hitting me right in the face, throwing my body into the nearest tree.

My vision faded out, disoriented from the impact of her swing but not for long as my vision started to come back, I saw her tall feline body standing above me.

"Do you honestly think I was that stupid. I knew you had some sort of wolfy claim to the human girl and now my plan worked. Killing a werewolf shouldn't be hard especially a vulnerable one."

Her body shot up like a spring and before I had time to dodge out of the way I heard a sickening crunch and pain shot up my entire body the next second. The fucking bitch broke my ribcage.

I couldn't move. I couldn't hardly breathe. Everything around me was blurry. The only thing I could make out was a flash of red hair and black fur.

Bella. I had betrayed Bella once again. God I'm so stupid. I inhaled sharply and a burst of pain collided down on me, more painful then the first.

I didn't realize at first that the long deafening howl I'm sure anyone that lived in this small town could hear had indeed escaped out of my mouth.

_Seth? Quil? Stay there and help Jacob phase back and fast. We'll go after Victoria and meet back up with you guys once she's either far away or dead._ I could faintly make out Sam's orders.

The pain was slowly sucking me under its massive weight and I couldn't fight it, I didn't have the strength to do so. Why did I have to act out of instinct? Why couldn't I have just waited? I should've known filthy bloodsuckers had their freaky mind tricks. And I being the one to know that fell for it.

"Jake phase back." I heard Quil speak in his human form.

I whined in protest. Phasing back took a lot of energy and quite frankly at this point all the energy I once had was gone, replaced with torturious pain and all I wanted to do was lie here until it either went away or death decided to come.

"Jake please, if you don't phase back your bones will quickly mend crookedly and there will be nothing we or Quil Sr. can do about it." Seth was the next to speak with hurt and plead clouding his tone.

"Do it for Bella." Quil threw in as an afterthought.

Then I saw myself wander off to Bella conciously. I could easily picture her smooth pale face, her eyes the most beautiful rich chocolate, her full pink lips that quite often was captured between her teeth, and the way her cheeks lit up with an adorable shade of pink when she was embarrassed...I couldn't let her down. She needed me no matter how much I screwed up and I needed her like I needed my life, she was my life.

Focusing on calming myself, lightly letting the air fill my lungs causing it to flutter with prickles of pain I'd managed to phase back and the pain came sharper, more pronounced with my bones trying to stretch like they usually did.

A sharp loud yell came up and out of my mouth, blowing out all the air supply I'd managed to get in and I was due for another intake of breath soon. I didn't know if I could handle that much.

"Jake buddy we'll get you back to the rez soon and have granddad take a look at those bones." Quil sighed and I wasn't quite sure if it was in frustration or relief.

The pain was slowly subsiding but only for a time as I felt myself seek the darkness that pulled me under, sleep sounded good right about now and I closed my eyes tightly. Praying for sweet dreams of my Bella but something even more incredible approached me. I felt it, I felt the connection Emily was talking about. Not a good one considering the feeling was vulnerable, deep under depression but she had finally accepted my imprint and my love.

* * *

_So Jacob's POV in this Chapter was neccessary and you saw why. As much as I hate seeing my Jacob in any physical pain, something in me told me this would flow with the story more easily. Giving Bella the chance to feel what it's like to almost lose her mate since Jake's already been through a heavy dose of that in _New Moon_ when Bella cliff dived. So don't yell at me, yelling only makes me sad. :( Okay I hate throwing promises of a faster update because it just gets you worked up and I hate seeing you guys get let down over my slowness of typing. So no more promises unless I'm 100% sure. :/ -Sniffles, Sniffles- Noticed less reviews and alerts for last Chapter, is my story getting utterly boring and I'm losing readers? I'd hate to think that. :( Hope you liked the Chapter and please make sure to review. :)_

_Thanks,_  
_XoTeamJacobBlackoX_


	10. Our Life Set In Motion

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't know where the idea of Jacob Black, the rest of the pack, and La Push ((Even though it is a known city in Washington)) came to Stephenie but that is one thing I'm grateful for and don't make critics toward. Now if you meet either Stephenie Meyer or heck Taylor Lautner before me give them sympathies for creating such a thing and bringing to life a wonderful character for me. Much love will be appreciated. X o X o

**Shout Outs:** This is my moment of giving thanks to the awesome people who've supported and helped me in more ways you could possibly imagine. First, _my cousin Katie_ for keeping me on board with this story and taught me giving up leads you to nowhere in life, _my mom_ and _best friend Teresa_ for answering any pregnancy questions I might've had while writing this chapter, and Last, the anchor and good friend _Eternalfan_ for her excellent feedback and Betaing Services. Thanks a ton Kayla! :D

**Second Thought:** If you hadn't heard the song _Love Story By: Taylor Swift_ I highly recommend you do. This song truly inspired this chapter and whenever I hear it I think of the sky is always sunny, birds are always chirping, two couple's hands interlocked, and it's a beautiful day for love. That's how I picture Bella and Jacob's love at times. I don't own this song either.

* * *

Chapter 10

Our Life Set In Motion

* * *

_"Well," he said walking toward me with a look of concern clear on his chiselled face. "Bella you're pregnant."_

The room suddenly became quiet and the only sounds were the quick intakes of air that I imagine must have come from me and the constant beeping of the machines I was hooked up to.

Isabella Marie Swan pregnant? That can't be. I've only had sex with a werewolf for crying out loud. I mean sure he was capable of producing children but the fact that we were protected made all this seem ridiculous.

_We were protected right?_

Of course, how could I even doubt that for one second? Jacob was smart, _sometimes_ more than me. He's been taking care of his father for as long as I've been living here. Probably even before that, so something as simple as remembering to slip on a condom shouldn't be an issue.

The fact that I wasn't on Birth Control could make a little bit of a difference. I mean what if the condom had broken? I could have been or am screwed for not being extra prepared. But as much as I loved Jacob, and that was a lot, I never once envisioned myself being confident enough to let my teenage hormones take over. Then again when I did it was magical, perfect even. The problem was that it was too late to think about birth control then, and after well...Edward had come back and I'd broken it off with Jacob before we could have even thought about having sex again.

Whether or not we were safe wasn't an issue anymore. The issue was that I was pregnant. I was now carrying the child of what could possibly be the next Alpha in the pack and it scared me. It literally scared me.

"Bella love, are you alright?" a soft musical voice asked before walking over and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, making sure not to jostle it. He laid his cool hand on my forehead.

The look on his face nearly broke my heart, he looked like he had watched someone he loved die right before his eyes with a hint of betrayal, but why? I hadn't betrayed him in the least bit; the reason for this pregnancy was shortly before he told me he was sorry for everything. Sure I loved him but I'm starting to believe that it's just not enough; that what Edward and I have now compared to what Jacob and I have is a weak attempt at love.

"Yeah I think so." I managed to respond in a small voice. "Are you sure I'm pregnant?" I asked, now taking my eyes away from Edward to question the certainty with Carlisle who was calmly standing like a Greek God by the IV drip on my left-hand side.

"I'm afraid so," he stated, keeping up the pretence.

As much as I didn't want to believe I was pregnant and that this was all some sort of misunderstanding, I couldn't shake off the vibes that radiated off of Carlisle and Edward like the chill that lingers on their granite skin. Plus what reason would Carlisle have for lying to me?

I'd never imagined myself a mother, never wanted that. Children, in the abstract, had never appealed to me. They seemed to be loud creatures, often dripping some form of goo. I'd never had much to do with them. When I'd dreamed of Renee providing me with a brother, I'd always imagined an _older _brother. Someone to take care of me rather than the other way around.

I was completely and utterly confused on what to do.

"When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?" he asked, his medical training kicking into overdrive, assuming I've had long enough to absorb everything and it was time to cut down to the chase.

I mentally calculated in my head and was shocked to find out I was later then I'd thought I was.

"40 days ago."

"How do you feel?"

Emotionally I was lost, alone, and confused but physically I felt like the same Bella as before besides the fact I was now growing another life inside me and the baby's daddy didn't know and probably never wanted to see my face ever again after what happened this morning.

"A little scared," I admitted my earlier predicament and it wasn't a lie. Behind everything I was scared; I was scared that this baby won't be able to live much longer if his or her mother can't get her shit together. All this built up emotion wasn't good for the baby, and me passing out was a big problem.

The sudden urge to protect this baby was all too consuming, all too overwhelming.

I didn't notice I was crying until I felt Edward's cool fingers brushing the tears away gently. The usual electric current that ran through my veins every time Edward touched me was gone. He wasn't the person I wanted to help comfort me, to tell me everything was going to be all right and that we'd get through it together.

All I knew was without_ him_ everything wasn't going to be alright.

I needed Jacob and I couldn't explain it but the ice-like needles that stabbed fiercely in my stomach alerted me that I wasn't the only one who needed Jake.

This really set life in motion.

"Bella, sweetheart there's absolutely nothing to be scared of. If it makes you feel any better we're here for you no matter what. It doesn't matter what led you in this situation we're here for you." Carlisle assured me in a calm soothing voice. "Plus your only 5 1/2 weeks along and it's not too late to think of other suggestions."

My stomach twisted in an unpleasant knot, I knew what he meant by _other suggestions_. I couldn't see myself ever agreeing on an abortion. The fact I'd be taking away a life that never had a chance to live would haunt me for the rest of my life and of course adoption was out of the question especially if it's a boy and he or she turned out to be like Jacob later on down the road.

No, I was keeping my baby.

This child, Jacob's child, was a whole different story.

I wanted it like I wanted air to breathe. It wasn't a choice, it was a necessity.

"No, I don't want to think of other suggestions. If I really am pregnant then I want to keep it. It's part of who I am now," I said shaking my head lightly and glancing into his amber colored eyes.

My hand that was lightly resting on my lap came up and grazed the fabric of my fitted green Kelly top and I instantly felt a warm tingly feeling shoot through me, it nearly took my breath away.

I looked up at Edward with wide eyes but it was soon replaced with a small smile. Edward took in my smile and returned it half-heartedly. I could see he still felt betrayed and hurt but I had to be strong now to keep my baby alive and I knew what I had to do next. As much as it killed me it was the right thing to do for the both of us.

"Well if that's what you truly want to do then we'll make it through it together. You're like a daughter to me Bella and I respect your decision."

I nodded genuinely grateful and this was going to make it that much harder.

"Would you like to know the due date of the baby?" he asked delicately, changing the subject. A huge smile that showed his brilliant white teeth stretched across his face, either that or he was doing it for my benefit.

"Sure." Was all I managed to say and a smile that was nothing compared to his, gleamed once more.

He lifted the clipboard to his face and started writing something down, occasionally tapping the pen to his chin before scribbling again. "Your last menstrual cycle was I'm estimating the days April eighteenth, so I would place your due date around January twenty-ninth." He said, finally glancing back up at me.

If I wasn't ready to be a mom now I had less than eight months to get ready. This baby needed a loving mother who could raise it and provide it with everything he or she needed. I only had a month left of school before I'd graduate and I could see if Newton's could give me extra shifts. It was a lot to take on but I knew I could do it.

But what I wanted more, next to the baby was to make amends with Jacob. The baby needed its mother _and_ father.

First I had to break it off with Edward.

* * *

_Several hours later . . . ._

The rest of the day seemed to drag on by and I had been stuck in the hospital nearly seven hours. Carlisle seeked out all the medical treatments and tests they could run on me to make sure the baby and I were healthy, luckily they didn't last throughout the whole night. Apparently I had passed out much longer than I thought I had and that had given the doctors something to fuss and worry over.

The nurse who went by, Serenity, was a nice young woman in her late twenties would come in occasionally to check up on me, making sure I was comfortable and had lots of fluids in me while I waited for the test results to come back.

Edward was silent for the most part, standing in the corner of my room either staring out the window or looking at me with grief in his eyes. Some of the time we would make small talk like about when the weatherman on the TV would announce another rainy forecast. Or if I needed anything, but for the most part it was quiet, giving me a chance to _really_ think, which was a dangerous road to travel down.

My thoughts seemed to shift back to earlier this morning when Jacob showed up in my bedroom, kissing me with so much love it felt like I was floating and the only thing keeping me from shooting up like a rocket was his massive arms anchoring me against his chest.

How could I've been such a fool to even think for one second that Edward was everything I've ever wanted or needed? It was plain and simple that Jacob is everything I've ever needed. He was there for me when I hit rock bottom and brought me back to life. It was like fate had sent this unbelievable and remarkable man into my life not only for convenience but for a specific reason.

Fate sure had a funny way of bringing two people together.

I shifted my eyes toward Edward who was now looking out the window, the pale moon casting a glow off his hard marble structure. No matter what, I'd always be grateful to Edward, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even know what love was and if it wasn't for him I don't think I would have even given Forks a second look, which would've meant no Jacob.

Even though Edward had led me down the path to finding Jacob, I still loved him. Not romantically anymore, more or less as a friend. He was still my first love and that kind of love will always have some kind of claim. I just hoped that in the end we could still be friends.

He was strong, he'd get through it. It might take a while but I truly believed that he will one day find his Juliet Capulate and they could live throughout eternity or if she's human like me...well that's up to them to figure that one out. I just know that in the end everything will turn out for the best. I've found my Romeo Montague and he's waiting for me to stop acting so damn stubborn and realize we were meant to be.

And I have.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
__I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
__I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air  
__See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
__See you make your way through the crowd  
__And say 'hello'  
__Little did I know  
__That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
__And my daddy said 'stay away from Juliet'  
__And I was crying on the staircase  
__Begging you 'please don't go'_

"Um Edward, I think we need to talk."

His eyes instantly flickered to mine and I scooted myself over a bit, patting the empty space. He took a deep breath and glanced out the window one last time before walking over and taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"I'm afraid I might know what it's about. Does it have anything to do with what happened today and the father of this baby?" He asked, gesturing to my belly.

I nodded.

The words were grasping me by the throat, the will to speak the words I knew Edward deserved to hear and that needed to be set free for a love that is no longer there so he could move on were stuck. I was going to break it to him and I didn't know any other way around it.

Sliding my body gently across the bed I reached a hand out and placed it over his neatly resting on his lap. "Edward I know what you're thinking and it's not like that at all. I didn't let you down, what happened to get me in this situation was way before you came back, back when..." I trailed off, sucking in a lungful of air through my teeth, "when Jacob was my shelter, my safe harbor and in a way he still is."

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
__I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
__It's a love story baby just say yes_

His eyes glided down from my face. I must have shown the longing in my eyes, the gravitation pull Jacob had on me was pulling me under. He looked at my hand on his before bringing his broken gaze to mine.

"Do you want to be with him?" He asked. I sensed he didn't want to know the answer to that just like he didn't want to ask it.

Now it was my turn to avoid his eyes, the grief I saw there hurting me more than I cared to. I could see it coming, I had to tell him that there was truly nothing wrong with him, he was too perfect. That's the way I loved him but my heart had changed the day I bought the bikes from the Marks' and took them over to Jacob's.

I nodded again.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
__We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
__So close your eyes  
__Escape this town for a little while  
__'Cause you were Romeo, I was a Scarlet Letter  
__And my daddy said 'stay away from Juliet'  
__But you were everything to me  
__I was begging you 'please don't go'_

I kept my eyes trained on the contrast of Edward's solid white arm and the dull white hospital sheets that covered me from the waist down. I compared the differences until the sudden feeling of his hand under my chin, tilting it upwards to meet his eyes.

"Love... I meant Bella. You know I would never force you to stay with me if I knew it didn't make you happy and I can see it in your eyes, you truly love and care for Jacob. It's the same look you had in your eyes in the meadow about a year ago. Maybe not as much, but you're aware that Jacob and most of the Quileute men his age can turn into shape-shifters once our kind is in near the reservation? I would hate to see you get hurt especially from an untamed newborn werewolf."

"I'm very much aware but I know Jacob would _never_ hurt me. His self-control is a lot better than any newborn werewolf. I trust him when it comes to that." I smiled recalling the time we were sitting in my living room and he had confessed that my mere presence was enough to have him never phase again. But the last two times we'd been bickering and fighting to the point where he was always on the verge of bursting out of his clothes.

I guess it had something to do with me being stubborn and breaking his heart without any real reason as to why I did it.

"Wait, Jacob's already a werewolf?"

_Shit!_

I totally forgot that Edward had no clue about Jacob and the rest being protectors of the tribe. In other words, Edward's worst nightmare. Alice hadn't mentioned anything to Edward; she kept translating the Battle Hymn of the Republic in different foreign languages each time whenever he was around. She was still not able to figure out why her visions were coming and going.

It was best to lay everything out on the table now that I knew who I wanted.

"Yeah, for a while now." I said, sighing and looking down at my fingers, fidgeting absentmindedly to distract myself.

Jacob was strong in every way possible and a natural born leader but I knew deep down he didn't necessarily like the fact that he was born with his early ancestors' genetics and I didn't like it because it had stolen the friendly, carefree Jacob I loved.

I really hoped this baby wasn't cursed with the same genes, but that was my more naïve thoughts.

"Don't you think that might be a little dangerous, self-control or not. What if one day you guys get into a fight and he loses his temper, and he gets side-tracked for one moment and phases close to you? I'd hate to see the Bella I love get injured or worse for something he can't control." His hand reached up and stroked the soft skin of my cheek.

"Edward you have nothing to worry about. I've hung out with Jacob since practically the beginning of his transformation. We've had some fights but he always puts my safety first." I said, placing my hand over his and gently patted it, comforting his worries.

"I don't know," he said, closing his eyes and shaking his head in disapproval.

"Just trust me; I'm like a pro at this by now," I laughed, trying desperately to lighten the tension in the room just a little.

He didn't laugh.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
__I'll be waiting. All there's left to do is run  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
__It's a love story baby just say yes  
__Romeo save me they're trying to tell me  
__How to feel  
__This love is difficult but it's real  
__Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
__It's a love story baby just say yes_

"What?" I asked, the light-heartedness was now overshadowed with grief.

"Oh it's nothing; I just always imagined that you and I would be together forever. I mean a year ago you wanted me to change you into one of us and we had laid night after night in your room discussing a life we both dreamed of. You never saw me once as a monster and I'm always going to miss that from you Bella but another part of me is happy that you've found your light at the end of the tunnel and my absence has helped you find true happiness," he said, his shoulders slacking down and he stared toward the linoleum tile floor like a part of him died.

The tears suddenly burned at the corners of my eyes and I hadn't realized 'til now how close I was to losing it. It was like Edward's pain would always be my pain but Jacob will always have a greater role.

"Edward you can't think of this as the end. We can still be friends and trust me when I say that there is someone out there, immortal or human, who will love you just as much or more than I ever did before Jacob bounded into my life." I said, resting a hand on his knee.

He shrugged dejectedly, "I suppose." Was all he managed to get out.

Before I could protest further the sudden click of high heels on the hard linoleum floor drew my attention away from Edward and the curtain drew back slightly as the nice nurse Serenity entered with a small clear cup filled with orange juice and another much smaller cup containing what I can only describe as a horse sized pill.

Edward rose to his feet and silently walked back to the corner by the window.

"Well honey Dr. Cullen said you're good to go and that the tests have come back clean. It looks like you and the baby are in good health but to make sure you took your vitamins before I release you," she stated with a gorgeous smile and leaned down, handing me the cup with the pill first. I tipped it back into my mouth and she retrieved the empty container before handing me the orange juice.

Then we were alone again.

"You know if I could make this anymore easier on you I would but in the end I choose Jacob and he chose me. Plus we brought an innocent baby into this and he or she deserves to have its mother and father." I said after taking a long sip of my orange juice and focused my gaze on Edward's blank stare out the window.

He looked at me remorsefully and I'd swear he'd look like he was going to cry. Vampires can't cry, can they?

"Isabella you'll always be in my heart and mind but your happiness is all that matters to me, so don't grieve over how I feel, it doesn't matter. If I can't keep you safe from danger there is no other person I'd hand that responsibility over to then Jacob. He's capable of keeping you safe, I'm sure of it. Now go to him, he's probably waiting for you," he said and for a second I thought he was trying to push me away but his smile touched his eyes and I felt the heavy rain clouds over my head clear up.

I smiled back.

"I will never forget you Edward. You were my first love and nobody will ever take that away but promise that you'll be okay and believe me when I say there _will_ be someone out there waiting for you?"

"I don't know about that but you have my word. I will try."

Then with that being our final conversation between each other I found the strength to get up and out of the hospital bed knowing fate had its way with people and if you had to travel down a long road to find your true happiness then that's what you had to do. But at least I knew one thing though, Edward would try. He never went back on his word.

I headed out of the room and went into the main lobby where a lady with shoulder length brunette hair and cheap golden blonde highlights stood behind a desk, reading an issue of Star magazine and chewing what looked to be gum.

"Hello, Isabella Swan," I told the young lady behind the desk.

She looked up from her magazine without a trace of kindness and rolled her eyes as she sat the magazine down on the desk, leaning forward to the stack of papers.

"Yeah, I know and you're here to sign out and get your next appointment scheduled. I know," she said in an annoyed tone that suited any average bitch.

"Your next appointment is scheduled for June twenty-eighth and make sure you eat healthy, get lots of rest, and take your vitamins daily," she read from the yellow sticky note, with pretences to caring. "Oh and here's the prescription for said vitamins." She peeled the sticky note from a much wider white piece of paper and handed it to me before grabbing her magazine and leaning back in the chair once more. "You're good to go."

"Have a nice night," I said, feigning the kindness the bitchy receptionist obviously needed to show more and I wondered if she used that kind of attitude toward her co-workers.

No respond just a small smack of the gum popping.

I turned around and headed out into the light drizzle of rain hitting down on the pavement and saw my truck parked in the parking lot close to the sliding glass doors.

Alice must've either picked it up while I was in my room or her and Esme drove me here after they discovered me passed out on the bathroom floor. I shuddered at the memory, of the cold emptiness and feeling like my life was sucked and drained out of me. Nevertheless I was used to the Cullens hi-jacking my truck.

Upon arriving to my truck and pulling the keys out of my front pocket I felt a sudden burst of pain, like a sucker punch right in the chest. Not physically but emotionally and I recoiled back into the cool exterior. I wasn't sure what brought on the madness but it was pushing me under and I found myself clutching my chest and gasping for air.

Jacob's face suddenly flashed behind my eyelids.

_Jacob,_ I gasped. _He's in danger._

_

* * *

_

_Yay another chapter finished and just so you know Sequel 1 is almost in the wraps, there's like 4 more chapters and a Epilogue to go. My brain has been cranking out ideas for the last 5 chapters and I wanna try and get it done faster because my anticapation toward a Sequel 2 is creeping up my spine. It's like a remake of Eclipse but better and that's all I'm telling you. So be prepared for some more BxJ fun._

_**Chapter Question:** What do most of you want their baby to be; a boy or a girl? And who do you want it's genetic makeup coming from Bella, Jacob, or a combination of both? Get those thinking juices working. ;)_

_If you have a Twitter don't be afraid to follow me there. I keep you up-to-date on upcoming stories and chapter updates. Follow me at ImmaWolfGirl._

_Hope you liked the chapter and please make sure to review your thoughts and answers to the questions. :)_

_Thanks,_  
_ImmaWolfGirl_


	11. Author's Note

**_Hello Again Readers,_**

**_Sorry to those of you who were expecting this to be another chapter update but unfortunately it's not._**

**_I wanted to take a second to say a few things in an Author's Note considering it would be way too long to post it in a chapter itself. I've been pointed out on occassions about why I decided to deteriote my story in the direction I did and I'd like to say I have a reason for it. If you hadn't caught on no biggie, I don't mind explaining it._**

**_The reason I shifted my story dramatically back to Bella and Edward for a short amount of time was not to be a cruel person but to truly explain Bella's character properly and accurately. In my eyes I saw it as if Edward appeared back in Bella's life at all and for lack of better words got down on his hands and knees begging for her forgiveness, no matter what she decided before would eventually tip the odds back into his greedy hands. I know it was a hurtful decision toward Jacob and what they've built in their relationship together but Bella was truly always the confusing one and simply the stupid one at that._**

**_She loves Jacob of course. I mean how could she not love the man who had restored color back into her world, who took her virginity, gave his, and on top of it poored all the love and desire he had for her into it, and who was just an all out great person but Bella didn't look at it the way most of us would. Like I would. She looked at it from the angle of those first handful of months and how she couldn't live in the world without Edward. He's back and he really loves her._**

**_I think truly that's why I had to outweigh the odds in Edward's favor and overrule it in Jacob's. The imprinting. Bella's originally Jacob's natural path, not Renesmee but Bella and the fact they used the whole "_if_ the world didn't consist the supernatural bull" is ridiculous. You can't know that, your either someone's soul mate or your not, supernatural creatures shouldn't have to change that. It's your chose._**

**_So anyways, I've always believed in Bella and Jacob and it would make a whole lot of sense for Jacob to imprint on Bella if they were truly meant to be._**

**_The imprinting is the only thing that made Bella realize that Edward was only just a boy she dated but Jacob is her destiny. Corny shit I know but I don't regret my story and thought it was totally worth it, it made Jacob realize he imprinted on Bella and made Bella realize that she _can_ live without Edward after all._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_One last thing, I've been having a hard time contemplating in my head on what I should do about Chapter 4. My head keeps telling me I should rewrite it and make it TEN times better. I mean it was my first lemon I've ever written and now that my writing has progressed some I feel like I _could_ make it better._**

**_My lovely Readers what do you think I should do? Do you guys like it the way it is or would you wanna see a better written Chapter 4 and Bella and Jacob's first time?_**

**_Please let me know. I would gladly appreciate every single one of you from the bottom of my heart and it would give me an idea of what you think cause why rewrite it if you like it or why keep it if you don't. You know what I mean? :)_**

**_Hopefully I recieve some helpful replies back from you guys and I promise the next update will be two well written chapters for you to sink your teeth into._**

**_Love always,  
_****_ImmaWolfGirl  
_****_((Follow Me on Twitter at ImmaWolfGirl))_**


End file.
